Manual de supervivencia con Ginevra Weasley
by Sweet Malfoy
Summary: Traducción. Vivir juntos ya es complicado. Aun más con dos temperamentos completamente diferentes dividiendo el mismo espacio. Shorts sobre la vida a dos de Draco y Ginny.
1. Ella tiene TPM

**Este es un nuevo trabajo es la traducción de una fic que me encanta escrita por la autora brasilera Carol . Espero que les guste.**

**Manual de Supervivencia con Ginebra Weasley.**

**Capítulo 1 – Cuidado: ¡Ella tiene TPM!**

Es gracioso como algunas elecciones pueden cambiar tu vida. Y mucho. Un día tu única y exclusiva preocupación es como lograr tener más y más galeones, y al otro, solo quieres poder desviarte de un objeto volador identificado (en este caso, un libro, uno enorme) lanzado en tu dirección.

Probablemente no debí estar en perfecto juicio cuando le propuse que viviéramos juntos. Talvez haya sido el calor del momento, porque ella realmente tiene algún poder sobre mi, que me hace hacer cosas sin pensar, ser espontáneo. O quien sabe, simplemente no quise separarme de ella nunca.

Es exactamente en eso que resulta hacer las cosas sin pensar.

Volviendo al asunto del libro volador. Una cosa que toda madre debería enseñarle a sus hijos (o por lo menos a los heterosexuales):

1. Nunca irrites a una mujer que tiene TPM.

2. Cuando ella te diga "¡Sal del frente ahora!", créeme, es mejor que te quites antes de que alcance algún objeto.

3. Y la más importante de todas: bajo ninguna hipótesis, dile que tiene TPM.

Esas son las consecuencias de vivir con una Weasley. Creo que debería venir con una plaquita del Ministerio de Salud:

"Convivir diariamente con Ginebra Weasley causa dependencia y te deja aun más enamorado."

5:00 AM

Pasando la mano por el espacio vacío al lado derecho de la cama, Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente "El no esta aquí, para variar". Comenzó a desperezarse en la cama como un felino, y sintió una bola de pelos a sus pies moverse. Entonces se sentó en la cama y cogió a la gata:

-¿Dónde estará nuestro copito (de nieve) hein Liz?- la gatita soltó un maullido alto y salto de las piernas de su dueña, yendo en dirección de la puerta.

Ella salió del cuarto, siguiendo a la gata, en dirección al escritorio de el. Liz ya estaba allí, arañando la puerta.

-Ya se que esta ahí, calma Liz.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Y allí estaba el, con la cabeza apoyada en una de las manos, evitando que algunos cabellos rubios le cayeran sobre los ojos. Ginny inclino un poco la cabeza hacia el lado, para intentar ver si tenía los ojos abiertos "Por este ángulo parece tan inofensivo casi angelical..." inclino la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto "Uau, por este se ve increíblemente sexy..."

-¿Draco, estas despierto?

El levanto la cabeza lentamente, acomodándose las gafas.

-Sabes Ginebra aun no desarrolle la técnica de dormir con los ojos abiertos...

-Por Merlín, Draco, deja de ser tan grosero, solo quería saber si te habías quedado dormido sentado.

-No fui grosero, solo conteste directamente una pregunta idiota.

-¿Me llamaste idiota? Eres un cretino.- Ginny grito saliendo del escritorio tirando la puerta.

Draco, se quito las gafas, tirándolas sobre la mesa y masajeándose los ojos.

-Genial, allá vamos de nuevo, a las 5 de la mañana.

Se levanto y fue caminando lentamente hacia el cuarto, donde encontró la puerta cerrada. Forzó la perilla varias veces, antes de golpear levemente la puerta:

-¡Abre, Ginny!

-¡No!- una voz apagada respondió.

-Vamos pequeña, no quieres que entre a la fuerza en mi propio cuarto, ¿cierto?

-¡Déjame sola Malfoy!

-"Alohomorra"- susurro Draco, antes de entrar al cuarto.

Ginny estaba sentada en la mitad de la cama, con los brazos cruzados, una cara muy enojada y las orejas extremadamente rojas, lo que indicaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!

-Escúchame pequeña, no quise decir que eras idiota. Es que siempre me malinterpretas cuando estas con TPM.

-¡Ah! Ustedes los hombres, ahora creen que tienen el derecho de irritar a una mujer y culpar a la TPM. ¡No tengo TPM!- Ginny ahora gritaba.- ¡Sal del frente, Draco!.

-No.- le dijo parándose frente a la puerta, cruzando los brazos desafiador.

-¡Sal del frente antes de que pierda la cabeza!

El solo rodó los ojos, pareciendo cada vez más indiferente a la rabia de la chica. Ella, extendió la mano hacia una de las mesas de noche, cogiendo uno de los enormes libros que Draco acostumbraba leer en la cama.

-Sino te vas voy a lanzártelo.

-Lo dudo- comenzó a decir lentamente, pero fue interrumpido por el libro golpeándole la cabeza, se toco el sitio donde recibió el golpe, antes de sentirse tonto y caer al suelo sentado.

-¡Por Merlín!- ella se tapo la boca asustada, corriendo hacia el lado de el. - ¡Discúlpame, amor! ¡No era mi intención que te pegara! ¡solo era para que pasara cerquita y te asustara!

Ginny se sentó en el suelo a su lado, intentando quitarle la mano de la cabeza, para ver como estaba.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Draco, si no quitas la mano nunca voy a ver como estas.

Con mucha lucha, Ginny logro alejar la mano de Draco, y lo hizo colocar la cabeza en sus piernas. El golpe había sido fuerte, se podía ver que le saldría un enorme chichón.

--Quédate quieto, voy por hielo.- Ella intento levantarse, pero Draco la tomo de la mano.

-No, quédate aquí, conmigo.- le pidió.

Ella pareció pensarlo por unos instantes, mas se rindió al pedido del rubio. Sentándose de nuevo en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared acomodándole la cabeza en sus piernas, comenzando a acariciarle el cabello.

-¿Draco?

-¿Hummm?

-Me vas a disculpar, ¿no?

-Algún día... talvez...

-Si no me disculpas y haces que sienta con la conciencia pesada por haberte golpeado, voy a llamarte copito frente a mis hermanos.

-Dios, obtener perdón por chantaje no es una actitud muy Grifindor. Mucho menos intentar matar a tu prometido con su nuevo libro de pociones.

-Pues si, la convivencia con un cierto Slytherin de ojos grisáceos...- diciendo eso Ginny bajo la cabeza, uniendo sus labios a los de el.


	2. Chocolate y algo más

Capitulo 2 - Chocolate y algo más

Nunca me gusto el chocolate.

Esta bien, es extraño, al final, ¿A cuántas personas conoces que no les guste el chocolate?

¿Una? ¿Dos? No son muchas, te lo garantizo. El chocolate es una pasión mundial. A cualquier lugar que vayas, puedes creerlo, habrá chocolate.

Y a mí no me gusta.

Ginny dice que es por que me gusta llevarle la contraria a todos, que me gusta ser "El diferente", "El especial". Pero claro que debo serlo, soy un Malfoy.

Pero talvez ese no sea un buen motivo para mi relación mal resuelta con el chocolate. Quizás lo asocie a enfermedades y golpes, porque allá en Hogwarts, era solo llegar a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey te metiera garganta abajo un pedazo. O quien sabe simplemente no me gustan los dulces.

Y ese es apenas uno más de los puntos en que Ginny y yo somos opuestos. A veces me quedo pensando como una persona puede comerse una barra entera de eso, no enfermarse, no tener un ataque de acne y no engordar. Es realmente muy extraño.

Pero es más extraño aun el hecho de que no me gustaba el chocolate.

Gustaba... porque nadie resiste el chocolate cuando viene acompañado de otras cosas...

Talvez la vieja Madame Pomfrey tenía razón. "No hay nada que un buen pedazo de chocolate no pueda resolver"

1. Cuando ella este haciendo algo en la cocina, lo que sea, no te metas.

2. Usar una camisa llena de botones a veces no es bueno.

3. Nunca atiendas la puerta sin antes revisar tu apariencia.

7:30 PM

Tec, tec, tec...

"... como toda poción difícil de hacer, la de Wagergold necesita algunos cuidados especiales, tales como fuego extremadamente bajo, prestarle atención a los cambios en la textura..."

Bam, bam, bum, bam, bum...

Draco levanto la cabeza del libro que estaba intentando leer y miro desconfiado el corredor desde el que llegaba el ruido y que llevaba al sitio de origen: la cocina.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allá? ¿Una hora? ¿Hacia cuanto los ruidos habían empezado? ¿40 minutos? Demasiado extraño.

Volvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia el libro, suspirando.

"... cambios en la textura, color y olor. Mucho cuidado, si la poción se vuelve turquesa, es recomendable que comience de nuevo..."

Tec, bam, tec, tec, tec

Draco cerro los dientes, cerrando el libro súbitamente. Se quito las gafas y las coloco encima del libro, en la mesa de noche. "¡No es posible! ¿Que atrocidades horribles hice para merecer esto? ¿Me limpie en la ropa de Merlín pensando que era un pañuelo?"- Resoplando, se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto por el corredor.

Como estaba descalzo, Draco llego silenciosamente a la cocina, parando en la puerta observándola.

Ginny estaba roja, como el cabello, recogido cuidadosamente en un cola alta. Bufaba algunas veces, golpeando con una cuchara la olla, o golpeando la mesa con la olla, produciendo los odiosos sonidos que Draco estaba escuchando hacia rato.

-Ei, Weasley, si quieres explotar la casa, avisa antes, por favor, quiero tener la oportunidad de salvarme.

Ella, asustada, soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos, haciendo que las ollas se cayeran al suelo con un gran ruido. Con la mano en el pecho y respirando rápidamente le grito:

-Por Merlín, ¡Draco! ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

Draco se rió de la expresión combinada de rabia y susto en el rostro de la pelirroja, que solo hacia que se viera más maravillosa. Fue caminando lentamente hacia ella, que ahora estaba apoyada en la mesa. Llegando bien cerca, le quito el elástico que le sostenía el cabello, haciendo que le cayera como una cascada sobre la espalda.

-¿Ah, Draco, por que lo hiciste? Que molesto eres...- le dijo Ginny mientras intentaba arreglarse el cabello nuevamente.

-Estabas tenebrosamente parecida con McGonagall, me estaba asustando. ¿O será que eres McGonagall, que secuestro a mi prometida y esta bajo la poción Multijugos?- le dijo, jugando con su cabello, impidiendo que se lo volviera a sujetar.

-¿Si? ¿Y porque McGonagall se tomaría el trabajo de secuestrarme y tomar mi lugar?- le pregunto ella, que había desistido de recogerse el cabello y estaba pasando suavemente la punta de los dedos en el chichón que Draco tenía, fruto de una discusión entre los dos hacia tres días. El se estremeció ante el toque.

-Pues, para poder aprovechar el dios griego que esta frente a ti.- le dijo arrogante.

- Claro, este flaco blancuzco frente a mí... Si, realmente tiene sentido.

Después de darle un leve golpe a Draco en el pecho, Ginny se puso en la punta de los pies y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, luego le dio la espalda y siguió trabajando con las ollas.

Un poco inconforme Draco se acerco aun más, mirando lo que estaba haciendo por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Alguna bomba?- le dijo cerrando los ojos al acercar su nariz al cabello de ella, sintiendo el olor característico de su shampoo.

Aquel olor que estaba impregnado en todo, volviendo casi imposible que se olvidará de ella. No que quisiera hacerlo. El maldito olor estaba en sus camisas, almohadas, estaba en el. _El _estaba impregnado de _ella._

-¡No, hago mi especialidad brownies cubiertos de chocolate!

-¡Blergh, pero a mi no me gusta el chocolate!

-¿Y quien dijo que eran para ti, chismoso?- le dijo ella, revolviendo un poco más la cacerola llena de chocolate derretido.

-¿Puedo saber para quien son? Debe ser alguien muy importante para que pases horas aquí haciendo esto.- le pregunto con una puntita de celos.

-Ah, si es una persona muy importante. ¡Lo amo!- Ginny soltó la cacerola, volteándose hacia Draco.

-¡¿El?!- le pregunto irritado, alejándose.- ¿Lo amas?- pregunto de nuevo, estaba vez en un tono alto.

-Claro que lo amo.- ella se le acerco, intentando tomarle las manos, el la alejo.- No seas infantil, Draco. Estoy hablando de mi hermano Bill que por casualidad no veo hace casi un año.

Draco se relajo, soltando un suspiro aliviado. Ginny pensó que era una escena cómica, como todas las escenas de celos de Draco. Lo observo acercándose, y al mismo tiempo dio un paso hacia tras, hasta tener la espalda contra la mesa. Cuando Draco estaba bien cerca, tenían los cuerpos pegados de tal manera que el sentía los latidos del corazón de Ginny en su pecho.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Si, te ves tan lindo con celos...- Ginny lo abrazo posando las manos alrededor de su cuello, jugando con su cabello, haciéndolo estremecerse de nuevo.

-¡No debí ser lindo! ¡Soy un Malfoy! ¡Los Malfoys no somos tiernos!- le dijo fingiendo estar indignado.

-Entonces señor 'Malfoys–no-son-tiernos', lamento decirte que fallaste en tu misión.- Diciendo eso, ella bajo la cabeza de Draco, besándolo.

Al quebrar el beso, Ginny, aun de ojos cerrados y sonriendo, tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas "ella siempre se pone así" pensó el. Cuando Draco la soltó una de sus manos accidentalmente toco la cacerola con el chocolate derretido, ensuciándose los dedos. Por un momento pensó en lavarse, pero después tuvo una mejor idea.

Con Ginny aun de ojos cerrados Draco paso su mano sucia de chocolate por una de las mejillas de ella.

-Ops... estas sucia aquí- le dijo inocentemente.

-¡Me ensuciaste!- le dijo indignada, lambiendo los dedos sucios de Draco.

Draco que parecía hipnotizado con la escena, no noto cuando la pelirroja metía la mano en la cacerola. El estaba cerca de ella nuevamente, y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, sintió dedos sucios con algo pasar por todo su rostro, desde la punta de la frente hasta el mentón. Riéndose Ginny le dijo:

-Jejejejeje, ops, ¡Estas sucio!

-Tsk, tsk, tsk , estás jugando con fuego pequeña Weasley- le dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa, tomándola por la cintura.

-Pensé que _yo_ era el fuego, Malfoy.

El la beso con las manos en la cintura levantándola, colocándola sobre la mesa. Ginny a su vez, lo envolvió por la cadera con las piernas, aproximándolo aun más.

Ginny paro de besarlo, lambiendo sus labios, y le dijo- humm, sabes a chocolate.

-Tu también le- contesto el.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el chocolate, Draco.

-Pues si, pero me gustas _tu_.- le dijo seductoramente.

Continuaron besándose, Draco con una mano le acariciaba el cabello, mientras con la otra desabrochaba hábilmente los botones de la camisa de la chica. Ella no tenía la misma suerte con la de Draco. El con una sola mano ya había desabrochado más de la mitad de la blusa, ella aun peleaba con el primer botón. Desistiendo de intentarlo delicadamente, le abrió la camisa de forma repentina, haciendo que botones volaran por toda la cocina.

Cuando eso paso el paro de besarla, y sonriendo, le dijo- ¡Arruinaste otra Armani!- fingiendo estar bravo.

-No tengo la culpa de que tus camisas estén llenas de malditos botones.

-¡Ok, la próxima vez compro una con velcro apuradita!

Eso la hizo reírse para luego volver a besarse, cuando.

Ding, Dong…

-No importa.- le el dijo sonriendo, volviendo a lo que estaban haciendo.

Ding, Dong…

-¡Diablos! – Ginny gimió con los labios aun pegados a los de Draco.

-¡Mierda!- grito Draco irritado, parando de besarla.- Es pero que sea algo de vida o muerte, por que si no lo voy a estrangular.- dijo saliendo de la cocina pisando duro, sin escuchar a Ginny:

-¡Draco, vuelve! ¡Estas sin camisa y todo lleno de chocolate!- ella se bajo de la mesa, buscando su blusa. Sin éxito, recogió la de Draco, que estaba tirada en el suelo cerca del plato de comida de Liz y salió tras el.

Ding, dong…

Draco coloco la mano en la perilla, y abrió la puerta con fuerza, y con una cara asustada miro al visitante indeseado de los pies a la cabeza. Botas, pantalones y chaqueta de cuero de dragón. "Mierda" tatuaje de un dragón en el antebrazo derecho. "Mierda, mierda" pensaba Draco. Pecas por todo el rostro y cabello pelirrojo. "¡Ahhh! Mierda"

-Weasley- Draco lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza sintiéndose el hombre más idiota del mundo.

-Malfoy- lo saludo el hombre enfrente suyo, con una media sonrisa en el rostro y un movimiento de cabeza.

-Draco, ¿Quién…? Ahhh ¡Bill!- Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

Mirándolos abrazarse aburrido, Draco cruzo los brazos, solo en ese momento notando su estado: descalzo, sin camisa y pareciendo una trufa de chocolate. "Ah, no, ya lo estoy viendo yéndole a contarle a todos los otros Weasley, ¡Estoy arruinado!"

Cuando, los hermanos se separaron, Draco notó que Ginny tenía puesta su camisa, que parecía más un vestido en ella.

-Pensé que vendrías mañana, y que irías derecho a donde mamá.- Ginny le dijo animada, halando al hermano por el brazo para que entrará a la casa.

-Si, llegaba mañana pero, decidí hacerte una sorpresa. Y parece que lo logre.- El se rió mirando a Draco y Ginny, después se agacho y recogió una maleta.

Ginny, que ya se había olvidado de lo que estaban haciendo, se puso escarlata. Draco a la vez, se puso las manos en el rostro y murmuro un 'Ya vuelvo', caminando hacia el cuarto. Después de la salida estratégica de Draco, Ginny abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, avergonzada, para finalmente decir:

- Ponte cómodo, vuelvo en un segundo.- Y corrió en la misma dirección del rubio.

Bill carcajeaba alto, sentado en el sofá. "… parecen dos adolescentes enamorados"- pensó aun sonriendo.


	3. Insomnio

**Capitulo 3- Insomnio.**

Insomnio: Privación del sueño, gran dificultad para dormir.

Es exactamente lo que tengo. Y la cosa se complica aun más cuando tienes una cierta pelirroja a tu lado que no para de moverse y rodar. No que tenerla a mi lado sea un problema, pero no es muy divertido cuando recibes accidentalmente una patada.

La primera cosa que note después de que dejamos de dividir solo unas esporádicas noches (después de que empezamos a vivir juntos) es que ella duerme de manera muy agitada. Y el único modo que encontré de poder dormir sin ganarme algún golpe fue abrazándola, inmovilizándole manos y piernas. Debe ser por eso que a veces se despierta llamándome pulpo gigante.

Pero hasta hoy no se ha quejado.

Eso es lo interesante de la intimidad. A veces, convives con una persona la vida entera y no tienes la suficiente confianza como para llamarla por el nombre de pila, ya con otra en poco tiempo de convivencia, la conoces de tal forma que las palabras son innecesarias. Fruncir las cejas, demuestra preocupación, la manera como retuerce las manos, nervios. Y creo que es en esta segunda categoría que Ginebra y yo encajamos.

Nuestra relación no esta basada mucho en las palabras. De ser así talvez no estaríamos juntos hasta hoy, porque en cualquier asunto, hay algo en lo que discordamos. Nos comunicamos básicamente por caricias, miradas. En los cuatro años que llevamos juntos, si le dije "te amo" cinco veces, fue mucho. Pero ella lo sabe, aunque yo no se lo diga todos los días. Por que al final, no me arriesgaría mortalmente al ir a la casa de sus padres si realmente no la amase.

El sofá es un pésimo lugar para dormir, a no ser que tengas una compañía muy agradable.

El suelo es duro, aunque te preocupen otras cosas...

A pesar de que sea extraño y anticuado, tres palabras la hacen extremamente feliz.

1:20 AM.

-¿Draco?

-Hummm…

- No logro dormir.

- ¿Me lo juras? ¿Pero sabes algo? ¡Hablándome en los oídos yo tampoco puedo!

La pelirroja se levanto de la cama, colocándose una bata de seda.

-¿Vamos, Ginny, dime que quieres? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- Draco se sentó en la cama, respirando hondo y prendiendo una lámpara.

-Nada, vuelve a tu precioso sueño, Bella durmiente.- Ginny le dijo irritada saliendo del cuarto. -¡Solo puede ser una maldición, mi buen Merlín!- murmuro el, golpeando la almohada y levantándose de la cama, detrás de ella.

Fue caminando por el corredor y paro ante la puerta entreabierta de su escritorio. "Ella debe estar aquí" pensó. Y estaba en lo correcto. Al entrar al sitio parcialmente iluminado por una vela, encontró a Ginny encogida en el sofá, acariciando a Liz, que estaba en sus piernas.

Antes de abrir la boca para decirle algo, Draco camino hacia el sofá, sentándose a su lado, extendiendo la mano para acariciar a la gata.

- Discúlpame por haberte despertado, se lo mucho que te cuesta dormir.- susurro ella, bajando la mirada.

- No me despertaste pequeña, no lograba dormir desde que empezaste a rodar en la cama.

Ella sonrío y Draco lo interpreto como un permiso para acercarse más, sin sufrir ningún daño.

-Ah, claro, saber que no te deje dormir ni un poco deja mi conciencia mucho más leve, tanto como Hagrid.

- Esta es una más de nuestras grandes diferencias, mientras te pones a martirizarte por haberme despertado, yo estaría orgulloso por haber hecho algo que te mantuviera despierta…- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Se inclino para besarla, en el exacto momento en que ella volteo el rostro, haciendo que la besara en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué será que todos tus pensamientos son llevarme a la cama, hein?- Ginny tomo a Liz en sus brazos, colocando la gata en el suelo, que salio corriendo de la oficina.

-¡Claro que no! Mis pensamientos no implican solo llevarte a la cama, puedes ser el sofá, la mesa de la cocina…- esa vez sin la gatita entre ellos, Draco intento besarla de nuevo, pero Ginny le coloco una mano en el pecho, impidiendo que se le acercará.

- ¿Atrevido, no?- lo empujo más, haciendo que se acostará en el sofá, después se sentó encima de el, con una pierna a cada lado.

-¡No más que tu pequeña!- el levanto la cabeza, para intentar besarla y ella aun se lo impedía. Siguieron en ese juego de empuja-empuja en el pequeño sofá, hasta que finalmente perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo con sonoro ruido.

-Aii…- Ginny gimió, pasándose la mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Te lastimaste?- al abrir los ojos, ella se encontró con un par de ojos grisáceos mirándola. Entonces asintió positivamente, cerrando los nuevamente al sentir el toque de los dedos delgados de Draco en su cuello.

-¿Será que si te doy un besito pasa?

Ginny movió la cabeza de forma positiva de nuevo, y entonces Draco la halo, con una mano en su cuello y la otra en su abdomen, haciendo que se sentara entre sus piernas. Levantando una porción de cabellos rojizos poso sus labios en la piel blanca del cuello de Ginny.

El más suave de sus toques hacia que Ginny se estremeciera. Girando para ver el rostro de el, ella señalo sus labios, diciéndole:

-Creo que aquí también estoy lastimada…

6:05 AM.

El sol entraba tímido por las fenestraciones en las cortinas del escritorio. Los dos estaban allí, encogidos en el pequeño sofá, compartiendo una minúscula cobija. Una Ginny somnolienta con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Draco, que parecía estar muy concentrado en su cuello y hombros.

-¡Para, Draco! ¡Me haces cosquillas!- ella le dijo suavemente, sintiendo los dedos de el viajar por sus hombros. Además de hacerle cosquillas, la hacia estremecer.- ¿Qué diablos es lo que tanto buscas? Si me dejaste alguna marca, te mato…- Ginny intento girar para ver que era lo que tanto hacia, mas el no la dejo.

- No te estreses pequeña, no tienes ninguna marca, _aun_…- susurro.- Solo intentaba contar cuantas pecas tienes, pero es imposible.

- Es en serio.- le dijo sonriendo derrotado.- Sabes una vez cuando era pequeño, me contaron que las pecas son besos de ángeles. Debe ser por eso que no tengo ninguna…- al decir eso, Draco empujo el cabello de Ginny hacia un lado, besándole el hombro.

-¿Y que si los ángeles nunca te besaron? ¡Solo yo puedo hacerlo!

- Te ves muy sexy cuando te dan esos ataques y te vuelves posesiva.- le dijo sonriendo de manera picara.

Draco pasó los brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Ginny a su vez giro el cuerpo, quedando frente a el, y después se acurruco aun más en sus brazos.

-¿Al final de cuentas, porque no lograbas dormir?

- Estoy nerviosa Draco, hoy voy a cenar en casa de mis padres.

-¿Y desde cuando eso te hace sentir nerviosa?

-Desde que es el día en que le voy a contar a mi familia que me pediste en matrimonio y que acepte.

-No quieres que vaya contigo, ¿o si?- le pregunto receloso.

-¡Claro que no! Para tu propia seguridad es mejor que estés a kilómetros de distancia cuando les de la noticia. – ella paso una de sus manos por el cabello delgado del despeinándolo aun más, mientras el respiraba aliviado.

Pareciendo que había acabado de recordar algo, Draco la empujo delicadamente, levantándose del sofá y yendo en dirección a la mesa del escritorio, Ginny se encogió en el sofá, cubriéndose completamente con la cobija.

-¿Qué paso? ¡Vuelve!

El parecía no escuchar que ella lo llamaba, ya que estaba muy entretenido buscando algo en uno de las gavetas. Al encontrar lo que quería, volvió al sofá, esa vez sentándose en la alfombra y tomando la mano de Ginny, que estaba debajo de la cobija junto con el resto de ella. Ella no pareció importarse con el súbito interés de el. Draco siempre había tenido una extraña relación con su mano, casi la misma que ella tenía con sus orejas.

Pero entonces sintió algo frío deslizarse por su dedo anular derecho e inmediatamente saco su cabeza del enmarañado que había logrado hacer con la cobija viendo lo que el había puesto en su dedo: un anillo pequeño y delicado, que parecía ser de platina u oro blanco, con pequeños diamantes, que lo hacían brillar aun más.

-Draco no… no era necesario- ella alternaba su mirada encantada entre el y el anillo.

-Claro que si. Que especie de novia serías si no tienes al menos un anillo de compromiso. Quería dártelo antes, pero sabes lo indeciso que soy… ¿Te gusta?- indago inseguro.

-¿Si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! Te amo.- diciendo eso, Ginny lo halo por el cuello, envolviéndolo en un largo beso.

Aun con los labios junto a los de ella, el murmuro un:- Te amo, pequeña- lo que la hizo sonreír aun más.

Y esa fue la sexta vez que el le dijo que la amaba.


	4. Locura hereditaria

Capitulo 4- Locura hereditaria.

A veces me pregunto como todo comenzó. Me pregunto que tipo de drogas consumí antes de pedirle que se casara conmigo y recuerdo que estaba perfectamente lucido en ese momento. Definitivamente necesito ir a un psiquiatra a tratar esos lapsos de locura. Están volviéndose cada vez más peligrosos. Decirle que viviéramos juntos, esta bien, pedirle que nos casáramos, también. Pero, ir a la casa de sus padres el día que ella le va a dar la noticia a su enorme familia, rabiosa y que me odia con todas sus fuerzas, es suicidio.

Me gustaría saber, porque la familia es tan importante para ella. Es decir, por mi, ahora estaríamos en Italia, casándonos en secreto en alguna antigua iglesia y principalmente, bien lejos de las manos mortales de sus hermanos. Pero no, ella tiene que ir y contarle y yo, completamente loco, me voy detrás, acabando con todas las posibilidades de cumplir 26 años con todas las partes de mi cuerpo completas y en sus respectivos sitios.

Ok, vamos a ser honestos. A mi realmente no me importa un comino ese cuento de la familia. Y no es que no tenga, puedo contar con un primo de segundo grado que vive en el sur de Francia y esa loca que a cada segundo esta cambiando el color de su cabello. ¡Eso es! Descubrí la razón de mi locura: La sangre Black que corre por mis venas. ¿Será un mal hereditario?

Pero volviendo a la cuestión familiar. Ginny tiene toda una tradición. Seis hermanos (ahora cinco) padres, abuelos, tíos... bla, bla, bla... ¿Pueden creer que es la primera mujer Weasley que nace en siglos? Definitivamente ella es especial.

Ahora mírenme: padres comensales, abuelos comensales, tíos comensales, un loco fugitivo de Azkaban padrino de Harry Potter y asesinado por la propia prima, una loca casada con un hombre lobo y yo. Definitivamente para sentirse orgulloso ¿o no?

Y siendo un autentico hijo único, mimado, egocéntrico y principalmente individual, como, por Merlín logro vivir con una mujer que deja su marca en todo lo que es mío? Ni siquiera yo se. Es enserio. Antes de empezar a vivir con ella era todo YO y la única cosa MIA que quedo después de que entro a mi vida fueron mis pensamientos y estoy seguro, falta poco para que también se adueñe de mi cabeza. Increíble. Antiguamente, era mi cama, después se volvió nuestra cama y ahora es su cama. Antes era MI vida, después NUESTRA vida y ahora mi vida es ELLA. Completamente.

"Falcons pierden de nuevo el Campeonato Nacional de Quidditch"

-Porquería de equipo, no se porque a un soy fanático de el...

Draco desvió la mirada del periódico hacia el reloj: nueve y media de la noche. En ese momento Ginny debía estar terminando de cenar y preparándose para darle la noticia a sus padres. Ella estaba súper nerviosa cuando salió de la casa, y aunque Draco había intentado calmarla, el no se sentía muy diferente. A cada instante venían a su mente imágenes de los Weasley intentando masacrarlo, estrangularlo y partirlo en pedazos. El ya estaba viendo a uno de los "cabeza roja" entrando por la puerta listo para acabar con su corta vida.

¡Ding Dong!

"¡Mierda!"

"Debe ser uno de ellos furioso"

¡Ding Dong!

Sin muchas ganas, Draco se levanto de la poltrona donde estaba sentando y fue abrirle la puerta al apurado visitante, pero no sin antes tomar su varita, solo por si necesitaba defenderse.

¡Ding Dong!

Se paro frente a la puerta, nervioso, sosteniendo la varita con fuerza. Ese tipo de aventuras definitivamente no eran para el, coraje y bravura son para los Griffindor.

¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong!

Se paso la mano nerviosamente por el cabello y al fin extendio la mano para abrir la puerta. "Creo que les voy a pedir que sea rápido e indoloro...". Finalmente giró la perilla.

-¡Ah, eres tu!- los hombros de Draco bajaron, a medida que la tensión salia de su cuerpo. Dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar de nuevo hacia la sala.

-¿Esa es la manera de recibir a un amigo? ¿No voy a ganar ningun tipo de premio por haber usado la puerta esta vez?

-¡Ahorratelo, Zabine! No haces más que tu obligación al usar la puerta. Ya estaba cansada de que te aparecieras de la nada en mi escritorio y presenciaras alguna "escena".

-Por hablar en "escena" no interrumpi ninguna, ¿o si?- le pregunto, sentandose en el sofá, al lado de Liz que dormía.

-No, ella no esta en casa.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Peleearon de nuevo? ¿Cual fue el motivo esta vez? ¿Cuantas cucharas de azucar ponerle al te?

- No, no peleeamos, ella esta cenando en la Madriguera, dandole la noticia a su familia.

- Dejame ver si entendí: ¿Ella fue a contarle a TODA la familia que ustedes se van a casar?- Draco afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.- Adios socio querido, fue un placer conocerte, puedes irte para las profundidades del infierno tranquilo, voy a cuidar muy bien de la empresa...- el moreno le extendio una mano, intentando, en vano, esconder la sonrisa burlona.

-Ah, ah, ah, muy gracioso Blaise. Es bueno ver como mi amigo logra animarme y tranquilizarme. No se te vaya olvidar recordarle a Ginny que quiero un ataud negro.- le respondio sarcastico.- Al final de cuentas, además de venir a molestarme y acabar totalmente con el resto de buen humor que tenía, ¿que viniste hacer aquí?

-¿Qué más podría ser caro amigo?- Blaise se levanto del sofá.- Al principio vine a visitarlos, pero como Ginny no esta, ¿que tal una 'noche de farra', hein? ¿Como antiguamente?

Draco lo miro, sonriendo. Solo Blaise podía hacerlo reír con la perspectiva de su inminente muerte.

-¿Noche de farra? ¿como aquella en la que fuimos a un bar y te ahogaste en tequila, y si no fuera por mi, habrías despertado al lado de un travesti?

Blaise cambio de expresión, pasando una mano por su rostro.

-¿Nunca lo vas a olvidar? ¡Sabes que se parecia mucho a una mujer!

-¡Claro! Pero creo que la presencia de sangre en tu alcohol no te dejo ver la baraba y los pelos en las piernas...- Draco ahora caracajeaba.

-¿Cambiemos de asunto? Estaba pensando, si sobrevives hoy, puedo ir organizando la despedida de soltero, ¿no?

-¡Dios! ¿Cuando vas a salir de la pubertad? ¿Ya notaste que 99 de las cosas en que piensas, cuando lo haces, es sexo? Eso es una enfermedad ¿sabias?

………………………………………………………………………………………

El aroma de comida casera invadia la Toca y la nariz de sus ocupantes. Era otra cena de domingo que Molly Weasley insistia en hacer sola, apesar de las protestas de la hija y nuera 'tuerta' que era como llamaban a Luna. Hermione estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión, ya que la barriga de nueve meses mal le permitia estar de pie.

-¡Fuera, las dos!¡Donde se vió, mi vida entera lo he hecho, no va hacer ahora que voy a dejar de preparar la cena de mis queridos!- Molly golpeaba las manos y empujaba a las dos jovenes hacia la sala, bien lejos de su adorada cocina.

Ginny y Luna entraron a la sala riendo, pero luego pararon al ver a Alex muy entretenido con la cabeza en la barriga de Mione. Al ver a Ginny, el niño inmediatamente se levanto y fue corriendo hacia los brazos de la pelirroja.

-¡Tía Ginny!

-Hola, querido. ¿Como estas? ¿Ansioso? Las clases comienzan la proxima semana...- ella luchaba para seguir cargando al chico pero se rindio sentandose en el sofa al lado de Mione y Luna.

-¡Mucho, no veo la hora de pasar el día entero contigo!

-¡Dios, GinnY!- Hermione exclamo al ver la mano derecha de la chica jugando con el cabello rubio de Alex.- ¡Que anillo tan lindo! No me digas que...

-¡Ah, diablos!- Ginny susurro y rapidamente se quito el anillo.- ¡Habla bajo!

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cuando te lo propuso? – le pregunto Luna ansiosa.

-¿Les vas a contar hoy?- pregunto Mione al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilas. El me lo pidio el día de mi cumpleaños y si, planeo decirles hoy.

-¡Ah, lo sabia! Sabia que la gatita era solo para esconderlo, despues te daría este lindo anillo.- Comento Luna, examinandolo.

-¿Pedir que?- les pregunto Alex confundido.

-El solo me dio el anillo ayer. Creo que la proposición no fue una cosa demasiado planeada...

-¿Como te lo pregunto? No fue nada estupido como lo que hizo Ron ¿ o si?- ahora era Mione que admiraba el anillo.

-Ah, me parecio muy romantico que Ron gritara en pleno Callejón Diagon '¡Mione casate conmigo!'- dijo Luna.

-Definitivamente ustedes no conocen a Draco. Nunca haría ese tipo de declaración en publico. Me desperto a las tres de la mañana para preguntarme. Hasta crei que estaba hablando solo...

-¡Que ternura!- las dos suspiraron.

-¿Que? ¿Quien es lindo? Ustedes son muy raras, le voy a pedir al tío Jorge que me enseñe a usar las nuevas bombas de estiercol.- Diciendo eso, Alex se bajo de las piernas de Ginny y salió por la puerta.

Mirando al niño irse, Mione dijo, ahora en un tono más bajo:

-Sabes que van a tener un ataque ¿cierto? Ni quiero imaginarme como va a reaccionar Ron.

-Tengo miedo de la gente, miedo de que ellos no lo acepten. Y Draco, apesar de no demostrarlo, esta totalmente apavorado.

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar, ya habría pedido mi ataud...- dijo Luna, riendose y colocandole una mano sobre el hombro a Ginny, en señal de apoyo.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-Jaque-mate.- dijo Draco lentamente extendiendo la mano hacia Blaise.- !Estoy esperando que pages la apuesta!

-No, vamos a calentar un poquito este juego. Me distraiste, por eso perdi. Otro juego. – Blaise contesto mientras arreglaba el tablero nuevamente.

-¿Cúal va a ser la apuesta ahora?

Blaise le dio la espalda, buscando algo en el bolsillo interno del saco. Despues, coloco sobre la mesa un llavero de metal con dos llaves.

-¿Quieres calentar el juego apostando un llavero? No, no, prefiero los mil galeones de antes.-le dijo empujando el llavero.

-¡No es un simple llavero, anormal! ¡Son las llaves de mi más nueva adquisición: una Kawazaki! ¡Tienes que verla, es un espectaculo!

-Negativo. Además de que no me gustan las motos no tengo una para apostar.

-Apuesta a Hector.- completo simplemente el moreno.

-Ah, ah, ah, Blaise, últimamente estas tan gracioso... ¿Estas loco? ¿No voy apostar a mi mejor caballo?

-¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no vas a ganar señor soy-un-experto-en-ajedrez?

-No voy a caer tan fácil Blaise. No voy apostar mi caballo de 500.000 mil galeones en un estupido juego de ajedrez. Al contrario tuyo no me envician los juegos y aun no he bebido hoy.

-Tienes miedo.- confirmo Blaise convencido.

-Bah, no quiero jugar más.- dijo cerrando la conversación y miro su reloj comentando.- Diez y media y ella aun no da ni señales de vida...

-¿Potter esta allá?

-Claro que si. Pero al final de cuentas, eso qué tiene que ver con que ella se este demorando.- pregunto irritado.

-Nada.- le dijo inocentemente.- Pero sabes que a Ginny le gustaba el cuatro ojos...

-Aunque ignorará el hecho de que onfio plenamente en Ginny, no puedo olvidar que Potter esta casado.

-¿Y? Kathlen Winston lo era cuando salia conmigo...

El rubio castañeo los dientes, lanzandole una mirada mortal a su amigo.

-Estoy bromeando. ¡Sabes que me encanta irritarte!- le dijo sonriendo.

-Sinceramente aun me pregunto porque no te he matado...

-!Porque soy tu abogado y socio perfecto¡

-¡No eres único idiota!

………………………………………………………………………………………

-Y le dije a Dino: Esas son mejores que las bombas de estiercol tradicionles, el olor se queda impregnado por días...- decía Fred animado.

-Pero no las quizo, dijo que preferia las antiguas. La gente con miedo de inovar...- comnpleto Jorge.

-Por hablar en Dino, ¿saben quien se va a casar? ¡Simas! El y Parvati por fin se arreglaron.- Ron comento, tomando un poco de cerveza.

-Que coincidencia, ¿No, Ginny?- dijo Luna sin pensar, colocandose la mano en la boca inmediatamente después, al ver la mirada de su amiga.

En ese momento, la mesa quedo en un terrible silencio, todos pararon de comer y miraron a Ginny, con excepción de Alex que parecía muy ocupado luchando con un pedazo de carne.

-¿Coincidencia por qué Ginny?- pregunto lentamente Charles. A su lado Bill daba sonreía. "Sabia que no debí dejar a Draco conversando solo con Bill" Ginny se culpo mentalmente.

-Errr... bien...- intento explicar.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No lo digas! ¡Por favor no lo digas!- Ron abrio los ojos, colocandose inmediatamente rojo.

Toda la familia Weasley parecía atonita. Los gemelos tenían expresiones identicas: ojos y bocas muy abiertos. Charles fruncio las cejas, pensativo. Molly tenía una expresión de confundida y Arthur estaba serio. Ron parecía un toro furioso. Bufando y dandole pataditas a la mesa. Harry tenía cara de asco y miraba interrogante a Ginny. Los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos, además de Luna y Hermione, eran Alex y Bill.

Ginny miro a su hermano más viejo, pidiendo socorro. El apenas le sonrío. Después su mirada paso por Luna que se sentía muy culpable y en seguida a Hermione, que intentaba calmar a Ron susurrandole cosas. Y Alex, por más increible que sea, parecía sinceramente feliz por ella.

-Por favor... digan algo...- Ella gimio, queriendo terminar con el silencio mordaz que envolvia el ambiente.

Y su pedido fue aceptado. Al decir eso, Ginny había prendido la caja de sonido de la familia Weasley, pues todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Pero la voz de Ron sobresalia entre todas gritaba y golpeaba la mesa con los puños cerrados.

-¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado! ¡Lo voy a desquartizar!

-Sinceramente Ron, no se para que todo este escandalo.- Bill decia calma y pausadamente.- Todos sabiamos que tarde o temprano eso sucederia...

-¡No lo puedo creer! Ese tipo, cretino, mujeriego...- grito Ron aun más alto, haciendo que Hermione se levantará de la silla y tomará su mano, pidiendole que se calmara.

-¿Por qué hablas así, el se quiere casar con Ginny?- Bill ahora también estaba de pie.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes Bill?- se podian ver claramente las arterias pulsando en el cuello de Ron.

-No estoy defendiendolo, Ron, estoy defendiendo a nuestra hermana. Creo que ella ya esta bien grandecita como para diferenciar que es lo bueno y lo malo.

-El tiene razón Ron. Cuando Ginny dijo que se iba a vivir con el, no importo todos los ataques que te dieron, ella se fue de la misma manera.

Los gemelos parecian concordar con Bill, balanceando la cabeza. Jorge tenia una expresión pensativa, miro a Fred y pareciendo transmitirle un pensamiento, sonrieron maldadosamente al mismo tiempo.

-Piensalo Fred, en los beneficios de tener un cuñado rico como Malfoy, el tiene muchas influencias...- Jorge le coloco la mano en el hombro.

-Si... ya lo puedo visualizar... Genialidades Weasley por toda Europa...- Fred hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire.

Ignorando los hermanos, Ginny le presto atención a sus padres, Arthur aun miraba pensativo y Molly sostenia su mano. Ella estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Estan bien?

-Estamos bien hija.- Molly se seco las lagrimas con una servilleta.- Es sólo que, hace tan poco tiempo eras una niña...- ella ahora sollozaba y las lagrimas caian libremente.

-Calma Molly, sabiamos que sucederia tarde o temprano, paso con todos los chicos, ya era hora de que le pasara a Ginny.- mientras decia eso, Arthur le acariciaba la espalda a su esposa, intentando calmarla.- Y estoy seguro que Malfoy no seria tan estúpido como para lastimarla, querida.- dijo, mirando a su hija.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza, para en seguida escuchar otro grito de Ron:

-¡No puedo creer que esten de acuerdo con esta locura! ¡Es Malfoy! – Ron empujo su silla, con violencia, iba a retirarse de la sala, cuando Hermione tomo su brazo con fuerza.

-Ron, la bolsa...- gimio.

-¡Que bolsa Mione, vamos! ¡No traje ninguna bolsa!

-La bolsa... rompi... el bebe... va a nacer... ahora...- grito, sintiendo las primeras contracciones.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Miro el reloj de nuevo. Once de la noche y ni una sola señal de Ginny. Talvez sus hermanos no aceptaron bien la noticia y la encerraron en el sotano.

-¡Haz el favor de dejar de mirar ese maldito reloj cada cinco segundos! ¡No va huir!- le dijo Blaise tamborileando los dedos en la mesa. –Sabes, a veces me pongo pensar, ¿Que sucedio con el 'Dragón Slytherin' que eras?

-Hizo algo que necesitas hacer urgentemente: crecio. Sabes salio de la adolescencia, se volvio un adulto... las personas acostumbran hacerlo.

-Si crecio, pareces más una lagartiga. ¿Será que si te cortas el brazo seguira moviendose? ¿Crecera de nuevo? – Blaise pregunto pensativo.

Draco sólo lo ignoro y miro de nuevo el reloj. Si ella no le daba ninguna notica, el encontraria una forma de saber que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué no te apareces allá y acabas con esto de una vez?

-Ah, claro. ¿Y vas a ir después con una pala a recoger mis restos mortales?

-Ve en el carro.

-Y darles la oportunidad de que me atropellen, y se queden con mi carro.

-¿Flu?

-Sabes que odio el Flu. Además de que quedas todo sucio te, mareas.- Draco dijo, recostandose nuevamente en la silla y bufo irritado.

De repente, los ojos de Draco se abrieron, al enfocar un objeto. Blaise, acompaño su mirada, dando una sonrisa maliciosa, la misma que estaba en el rostro de Draco. Probablemente nunca había estado tan feliz de ver un objeto muggle en su vida.

El rubio se levanto de la silla, yendo en dirección de la mesa del telefono, seguido por Blaise. Los dos pararon en frente de la mesa, mirando el objeto pensativos, hasta que Blaise quebró el silencio:

-¿Sabes usarlo?

-Errr, no... si... más o menos...- "Diablos, sabia que debia ponerle más atención a Ginny cuando intento enseñarme" pensó, recordando el día en que se mudaron al apartamento y en lugar de dejarla explicarle como el maldito aparato funcionaba, la persuadia a probar la cama.

-No debe ser dificil, todos los Weasley lo saben usar. Dejame ver, primero ella toma esto y se lo coloca en la oreja.-Draco tomo el telefono, acercandolo a su oreja, solo que al contrario, con el lado por el que se escucha en la boca.

-¡No retardado, es al contrario!- Blaise giro el telefono con violencia.-Ahora apretas el numero de la otra persona...- apunto las teclas.

Draco miro abobado a su amigo.

-¿Desde cuando sabes usar tan bien un telofeno?

-¡Se dice: T-E-L-E-F-O-N-O!- deletreo.- Sabes, aprendi a usar muchas cosas muggles cuando estaba con Aly, ¿o Jennifer? No se, solo se que se puede ordenar hasta comida con una cosa de esas, es espantoso.

-Blaise y sus amores. Bueno, vamos a lo que nos interesa: ¿Cuál es el número de la casa de los Weasley?- pregunto Draco, levantando una ceja.

-¿Si tu que eres el novio de la pelirroja no lo sabe, como lo voy a saber yo?

Se paso la mano por el rostro nervioso, aun sosteniendo el telefono. Y entonces recordo que en la gaveta de la mesa había un cuaderno con varios números telefonicos. El maldito número de la Madriguera debia estar allí.

Después de revisar la agenda, Draco finalmente encontro la pagina donde estaba el telefono con la pequeña letra de Ginny. Intento leerlo varias veces, recordando que sus gafas estaban encima de la mesa del escritorio.

-¿Qué paso cieguito? ¿No puedes leerlo? Cuando la vejez va llegando es algo triste...- Balise tomo el cuaderno de la mano del rubio, dictandole el numero.

-¿Estas seguro que era ese? Sólo escucho un tu... tu...- pregunto Draco incierto.

-Alo.- alguien había respondido al otro lado de la linea.

Draco salto, abriendo los ojos. Calmandose, finalmente intento decir alguna cosa.

-¡Ei!

-¿Quien es?- la otra persona pregunto.

-¿Quien es?- repitio Draco.

-¿Malfoy?

-¡Imposible, yo soy Malfoy!- el rubio se exaspero.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- la voz pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Es la casa de los Weasley?

La persona en el otro lado de la linea solto una carcajada leve.

-Obvio.- la persona dijo, y en ese instante, Draco escucho un 'Ahhhhhhhhhhh'.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto, ese grito realmente lo había asustado.

-Fue Mione. Di lo que quieres, Malfoy, no tengo toda la noche.

-¿Qué le estan haciendo? ¿Torturardola con crucio?

-No, ella esta, hum... dando a luz.- se escucho otro grito.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Esta con ella. Creo que esta muy ocupada. Escucha Malfoy, si no tienes nada importante que decir, chao.- colgaron el telefono.

El se quedo unos segundos con el telefono en la oreja, medio abobado, escuchando el "tu, tu, tu" del aparato. Necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos. Finalmente colgo el telefono y miro a Blaise, que caminaba hacia una poltrona frente al escritorio de Draco.

-¿Y?- le pregunto.

-Granger esta dando a luz.- Blaise puso una expresión de asco.- Y Ginny esta con ella, no se, creo que ayudando. Sólo se que no creo que les haya contado sobre nuestro compromido.- dijo, sonriendo y tomando su saco de la silla.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque hable con uno de sus hermanos por el telofeno, telefono, como sea. Lo que importa es que no me amenazo de muerte, no dijo siquiera que me estrangularia.- sonrio de nuevo colocandose el saco.- ¿Vamos?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo así "vamos"? ¿Decidiste que una noche de juerga no te haria mal?

-Claro que no idiota. Vamos a la casa.

Blaise carcajeo, cruzando los brazos recostandose en la silla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'nosotros'? ¿Acaso tengo cara de Crabble o Goyle? ¡No soy tu guarda espalda!

-¿Y? Vienes conmigo, aunque sea para reconocer mi cadaver después.

-Me debes una.- el moreno se levanto de la silla, arreglandose el traje gris.

………………………………………………………………………………………

El clima en la sala de la Madriguera sólo podía ser traducido en una palabra: ansiedad. En el cuarto más cercano estaban Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Luna y una partera encerradas. Sólo se escuchaban los gritos esporádicos de Hermione. Ron andaba de un lado hacia el otro, con las orejas más rojas que nunca.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Charles, al ver a Fred colgar el teléfono.

-Malfoy. Increíble el trabajo de adiestramiento de Ginny, le enseño a usar el teléfono, dar la patita, hacer sus necesidades en el sitio correcto...

-Si te oye diciendo eso...- Bill comenzó a hablar, pero fue silenciado por un lloro alto y estridente, de bebe. Inmediatamente Ron paró de caminar, mirando asustado a sus hermanos y a su padre abriendo una gran sonrisa.

-¡Nació! ¡Nació! ¡Nació!- gritaba, mientras corría para abrazarlo. Pero todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta del cuarto, cuando esta se abrió. Luna salió, sonriendo y abrazo a Ron, diciéndole que entrara.

Al entrar al cuarto, la primera cosa que Ron vio fue a Hermione en la cama su madre al lado. Después vio a Ginny caminando hacia el, con un pequeño bultito en las manos. Ella se acercó, colocando el bebe en sus brazos.

-Mira Ron, tiene las orejas rojas como las tuyas...- la pelirroja le dijo, organizando el pequeño en sus brazos.

El bebe tenia las orejas rojas iguales a las de su padre y un copete dorado. Ron sonreía, maravillado al mirar a su hijo y fue caminando hasta la cama, cargándolo de manera un poco desastrosa. Molly le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto, seguida por Ginny y la partera, dejando la pequeña familia a solas.

Draco paro el auto, en el lugar que siempre usaba, a una distancia prudencial de la Madriguera. Aun con las manos en el volante, cerro los ojos, respirando hondo y enseguida lo golpeo con la cabeza. Varias veces.

-A pesar de que me encante observarte auto flagelándote, ¿ Creo que no fue para eso que vinimos aquí? – Blaise comento, haciendo que Draco parara y lo mirara.

-Cierto.- Draco se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Después de un tiempo abrió la puerta nuevamente, colocando la cabeza dentro.

-¡Vamos Zabini!

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que entre al matadero contigo? ¡Estas loco! -el moreno balanceo la cabeza negativamente y comenzó a buscar una estación de música en el radio del carro.

-Si no vas conmigo le cuento a Michelle que eres el mayor mujeriego que conozco. Y quiero ver si luego logras convencerla de cenar contigo.- al decir eso, cerró con fuerza la puerta del carro.

-¡Eso chantaje! ¡Ella esta apunto de aceptar!- grito Blaise irritado, también cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

-Soy un Slytherin, ¿qué esperabas? – Draco empezó a caminar hacia la puerta respirando hondo.

Se podían escuchar algunas voces, pero no lograba distinguir ninguna. Levanto la mano, y golpeo dos veces la puerta de madera después miro hacia tras, buscando a Blaise, que estaba escondido estratégicamente por una sombra. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún comentario. Un instante estaba abriendo la boca y en el otro estaba siendo preso contra la pared, dos enormes manos apretando su cuello.

-¡Chicos, miren lo que encontré!- grito Jorge, llamando la atención de los otros ocupantes de la casa.

Probablemente los ojos de Draco nunca se habían abierto tanto como en ese momento. "Mierda Blaise, aparece desgraciado" pedía mentalmente, ya que era inviable pronunciar cualquier cosa. Atrás del gemelo que lo estaba estrangulando, aparecieron otras dos cabezas rojizas y agradeció porque Ron no había aparecido aun.

Los otros dos Weasley fueron acercándose, como lobos aproximándose de su presa. O leones, no importa, el punto es que lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne que debía ser cortada en pedacitos.

-Err... humm... creo que no deberían matarlo aun...- Blaise surgió, hablando medio nervioso, con las manos levantadas. "¡Ah, Gracias a Merlín!" Draco nunca había estado tan contento al oírlo en toda su vida.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Charles, cruzando los brazos y caminando amenazadoramente hacia el.

-¡Por que aun no se si me dejo el Ferrari a mi en su testamento! ¿Por qué más sería? – contesto, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Los tres pelirrojos lo ignoraron, mientras Draco le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Entonces es verdad que le pediste a nuestra hermana que se casara contigo...- comenzó Jorge.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?- Completo Fred.

-¿No creías que ibas a salir vivo de aquí?- esa vez fue Charles.

En ese momento Draco no sabia que hacer. "Necesito un milagro. Si, necesito que un ángel baje a la tierra y me rescate" rogó y por más increíble que parezca, Dios parecía haber atendido sus plegarias.

-¡Suéltenlo ya!- Ginny apareció furiosa en la puerta, corriendo en dirección de sus hermanos. -¡Que cosa más infantil!¡Hasta parece que estuvieran aun en Hogwarts!

Inmediatamente después de que lo soltó, Draco busco aire, agachándose con una mano en la rodilla y la otra en la garganta. Sintió la mano de Ginny acariciarle el cabello y entonces levanto el rostro mirándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Llame, y escuche unos gritos. No te pasaron y hummm... estaba preocupado.

-¡¿Usaste el teléfono?!- Ginny sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Yo lo ayude.- dijo Blaise animado, saliendo nuevamente de las sombras. Ginny le sonrió al moreno, y luego volvió la atención hacia su novio.

-Gran cosa que use el teléfono. ¡Yo lo hago desde pequeño!- un Fred celoso se giro y entró a la casa, seguido por los otros.

Draco observo los tres hombres salir y después se giro hacia Blaise y vocifero.


	5. Caja de sorpresas

**Capitulo 5- Caja de sorpresas.**

_The sky is her blue eyes  
Begin to open  
The storm is upon me  
But I'm chasing the sun  
And she's got me down on my knees  
Trying to crawl  
Through all of the winter  
Through all of the fall..._

_She's like a sweet summer  
A sweet summer day  
And I can't let her  
I can't let her go to waste  
She's like a sweet summer day_

**Chasing the sun - The Calling**

Si algún día me pidieran que describiera a Ginny, sólo usaría una palabra: intensa.

Así de simple. La intensidad con la que vive, con la que hace todo es inmensa. No hay comparación entre mi ritmo de vida y el de ella. Agitada, pulsante, rápida, lo que combina perfectamente con el color de su cabello: rojo.

Probablemente Ginny fue una niña hiperactiva. Y habladora, muy habladora. He contado sobre cuantas cosas diferentes ella puede hablar al mismo tiempo, con personas diferentes y realmente quedarían asustados con el resultado.

Totalmente diferente a mí, claro. Porque si fuéramos parecidos en una sola cosa no sería divertido. Yo, eterno partidario del silencio, de la calma, de hacer las cosas una a una y despacio. Una vez ella dijo que tengo el espíritu de una tortuga o alma de viejo. También creo que esta loca.

Pero el hecho real es que, ella me hace ver el mundo más 'colorido', más iluminado. Por eso es maravilloso estar a su lado. Me hace sentir vivo.

¿Y cómo es que alguien que sufre de insomnio pude vivir con alguien que parece conectada al toma de la luz? Sinceramente no lo se. Talvez estoy entrando en un estado terminal de mi vida, porque hace cuatro meses (desde que le contó a su familia que nos vamos a casar) que cada vez que salgo a la calle miro a todos los lados para asegurarme que ninguno de sus hermanos esta siguiéndome para romper los huesitos de mi columna vertebral en cualquier oscura esquina.

Pero, además de eso, tengo que aguantarme sus burlas. Las que en poco tiempo tomaran proporciones catastróficas. Todo por no lograr mantener la maldita caja lejos de sus dedos curiosos.

¿Sabe, cuando estas buscando algo y por casualidad encuentras cosas que ni recordabas que tenias? Pues si, a veces es algo bueno, pero ciertas cosas deben permanecer perdidas para siempre. Principalmente fotos comprometedoras.

Por que, ahora ella va a ser un chantaje barato conmigo. Y después dice que es de Grifindor. Talvez deba encontrar algo con que chantajearla también...

1. Quemé todas sus fotos antiguas.

2. Quemé todos los mensajitos de sus ex novias.

3. Tenga mucho cuidado con las uñas largas.

Ella abrió la puerta de la manera más silenciosa posible, intentando no hacer ruido. Si estaba en casa, quería sorprenderlo. Fue caminando en la punta de los pies, buscando alguna señal de el en la casa. Y la encontró, al ver en la mesa de la sala, una copia de las llaves del apartamento, al lado de algunas moneda. Draco no era un hombre desordenado, como si lo eran todos sus hermanos, pero tenia la manía de sacar todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Continuo caminando, hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina, que estaba abierta. Draco estaba sentado en la mesa, concentrado, escribiendo y a veces organizándose los anteojos. Ginny sonrió. Era divertido vivir con el. Sólo de pensar que sabia cosas y hábitos sobre el que nadie más conocía le daba ganas de reír, como la vez que descubrió que el usaba gafas (el hacía cuestión de resaltar que sólo eran para leer), o que tiene una pintita rosada detrás de la oreja, o el hecho de que es ambidiestro, que no le gusta el chocolate y sus raras manías: dormir con la almohada encima de la cabeza y no debajo, bañarse con agua helada en invierno, caminar descalzo en el piso helado, evitar pisar líneas y solamente escribir con plumas de punta finísima. Y sin dejar de decir lo irritantemente perfeccionista que era.

-Se que soy lindo y maravilloso, pero con esa mirada parece que me quieres comer como si fuera un pedazo de torta...- fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la conocida voz arrastrada.

Ginny empezó a caminar hacia la mesa y se sentó en sus piernas. Levanto los anteojos, impidiendo que el cabello le cayera sobre los ojo y le dijo:

-Sabes que me encantan los hombres con gafas...

-Lo se, Potter...

-Si, sabes que estoy contigo porque Luna lo tomo primero.- le dijo, acariciándole el cuello.

-Hummm...- Draco la abrazo, al sentir los dedos de su novia por su cabello- Siempre supe que era la reserva de Potty.

Ella sonrió, y bajo la cabeza, besándole la punta de la nariz suavemente.

-No... siempre vas a ser mi aburridor oficial.

-¿Yo? ¿Aburridor?- apretó el abrazo.

Se quedaron hacia un tiempo, Ginny acurrucada en sus piernas, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y Draco con los brazos firmes alrededor de su cintura. Ella finalmente levanto la cabeza y le pregunto:

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Lo de siempre: reuniones, escuchar a Blaise hablar de una de sus nuevas novias, firmar unos papeles, oír a Blaise hablar sobre las nuevas pasantes, hablar con los aburridores investigadores, golpear a Blaise con un papel para que se callara...- ella rió al escuchar eso.- ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cómo estuvo el día de mi profesorcita?

-Normal. Una de mis alumnas pregunto por ti. Creo que esta enamorada de ti.

-¿Es bonita...?

Ginny le dio un golpecito en el hombro, y le dijo fingiendo estar indignada.

-¡Sólo tiene seis años, Draco!- el se rió e intento darle un besito en el cuello.

-Y también fui a ver a Mione y al bebe. Sabes, deberes de madrina... Merlín, Ron mima horrible a Scott. El pequeñín no tiene ni cuatro meses y ya le compro el uniforme de los Chudley Cannons.

Draco no parecía escuchar una sola palabra de lo que decía, demasiado ocupado en intentar desabotonarle la blusa. Ginny se levanto de sus piernas y le extendió la mano:

-Voy a bañarme. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, sabes que odio el agua caliente. Y aun necesito terminar aquí.- le señalo unos papeles en la mesa. –Pero no importa, como te demoras en el baño, cuando salgas te estaré esperando.

-Como quieras.- le dijo soltándose el cabello y caminando en dirección de la puerta, paro, girándose hacia el. –Espero que le hayas dado de comer a Liz.- y se volteo nuevamente, sin notar la expresión de culpa en el rostro de Draco.

Draco soltó un suspiro, al leer y firmar el último papel del montón que tenia enfrente. Camino hacia la poltrona, recogió a Liz y apago todas las luces del lugar antes de salir. Fue caminando con la gata hasta la cocina, donde la puso en el suelo y lleno su plato de leche. La gata corrió hacia el y empezó a beber la leche y Draco rápidamente cerró la puerta.

Era una estrategia que había desarrollado hacia algún tiempo. Cuando ella aun era un cachorrito, era gracioso despertar con una bola de pelos subiendo en la cama, metiendose entre ellos. El problema fue que la gata siguió haciéndolo y Draco perdió la paciencia cuando ella decidió subir en la cama e interrumpirlos varias veces. Entonces simplemente resolvió el problema encerrándola todas las noches en la cocina.

Volvió a caminar hacia el cuarto. Al entrar no encontró a Ginny acostada en la cama, durmiendo o leyendo algún libro como esperaba. Tampoco escucho el ruido de la ducha:

-¿Gin?

-¡Aquí!- la escucho responder desde el baño.

Camino hasta la puerta semiabierta del baño de la suite empujándola y encontrándose con Ginny inmersa hasta los hombros en la bañera. La miró como abobado durante un tiempo y sólo salió del transe al escuchar su risa. La miro curioso y pregunto:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tu. Estabas mirándome con la cara más abobada del mundo, hasta parecería que nunca antes me habías visto en la bañera.

El sonrió traviesamente, caminando hacia la bañera agachándose a su lado. Remango una de las magas de su camisa y tomo la esponja que ella tenia en las manos pasándola algunas veces por sus hombros y espalda, mientras ella se relajaba.

-¿Te vas a demorar mucho?- le pregunto, parando de acariciarla con la esponja.

Demorándose unos segundos para volver a la realidad, Ginny se metió un poco más en la bañera dejando que el agua le llegara hasta el cuello.

-Unos cinco minutos.

-Ok.- le dijo el levantándose. -¿No te demores?- y salió del baño.

Volviendo al cuarto, se cambio de ropa, colocándose solamente el pantalón azul marino de la pijama. Otra manía: dormir sin camisa. Se acostó en la cama,. Y sintiéndose un poco somnoliento, prendió la lámpara tomando un libro cualquiera que estaba en la mesa de noche de Ginny. Se coloco las gafas para leer el titulo e hizo una mueca "Alfabetización de niños mágicos". En la falta de algo mejor que hacer, se puso a leer. Pasaron diez minutos y nada de Ginny. Sus párpados empezaron a pesar cada vez más y ya estaba cansado de leer sobre psicología infantil. Después de quince minutos de espera finalmente sucumbió al sueño, aun con las gafas puestas y el libro en la mano.

Ginny salió del baño peinándose el cabello cuando se encontró con una escena que nunca esperaría: Draco acostado, dormido calmamente con los ojos resbalándose y uno de sus libros sobre educación infantil abierto sobre el pecho. No pudo dejar de sonreír.

Depositando el cepillo sobre la mesa de noche, se sentó a su lado. Cuidadosamente le quito las gafas y el libro. Por unos instantes se quedó mirándolo dormir antes de apagar la lámpara, meterse debajo de las cobija y acurrucarse en sus brazos.

Cuando se despertó, la primera cosa que vio fue un montón de cabellos rojizos encima suyo. Abrió y cerró los ojos algunas veces, hasta recordar que la noche anterior se había quedado dormido.

Con la mano que tenía libre, ya que la otra estaba dormida, debajo de Ginny, le retiro una mecha de cabello del rostro, revelando el semblante tranquilo, casi el de un ángel. Sería uno, si no estuviera acostada totalmente encima suyo. Esa era una prueba de que los opuestos de atraen, aun siendo una cama enorme, siempre despertaban uno encima del otro, pegados, como imanes.

Haciendo una gran cantidad de malabares para no despertarla, salió de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, sólo para comprobar sus sospechas: aun estaba oscuro y eran probablemente las cuatro de la mañana. Al girarse, vio a Ginny enrollarse en la cobija, encogida. Se coloco una bata y salió del cuarto, yendo en dirección de la cocina. Debía soltar a Liz antes de que Ginny despertara. No podía ni imaginarse lo que pasaría con el si ella descubría que estaba trancando a la gata. Seguramente pasaría una larga temporada durmiendo en el sofá.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Liz salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto. "Típico" pensó. Entonces siguió caminando hacia la oficina, haber si encontraba algo para hacer.

Después de entrar, sentarse en una silla y examinar unos papeles, llegó a una conclusión: eran las cuatro de la mañana, no tenía ni una gota de sueño y absolutamente nada para hacer. Se acomodo en la silla y coloco los pies descalzos encima de la mesa, empezó a rodar la varita entre sus dedos, mirando el techo.

-Que aburrimiento...- dijo, cuando una cosa encima del armario llamo su atención.

Le apuntó a la caja del tamaño de una caja de zapatos con la varita.

-Accio caja.- murmuro y con ella en las manos, finalmente recordó lo que era. Cuando se cambiaron de apartamento, Draco junto todos sus papeles y cosas desnecesarias en una caja para botarlos. Ahora el por qué aun estaba allí no sabia.

Abriendo la caja, encontró la primera prueba de que ahí sólo había basura, una lista de "Las diez más bonitas de Hogwarts", con la letra de Blaise, obvio. "Que absurdo" pensó indignado al ver el nombre de Ginny en séptimo lugar. Por lo menos no tenía ningún comentario como el que estaba al lado de Ana Abott 'trasero perfecto'. Suerte de Blaise. Arrugo el papel y lo arrojo a la chimenea, después lo quemo.

Se quedo observando como el fuego la quema calmamente cuando escucho un maullido alto. ¿Sería la gata molestando tan temprano? Maldita la idea de haberla comprado. ¿Por qué no pensó en un oso de peluche? De cualquier manera, era tarde para arrepentirse. Volviendo su atención a la caja en sus piernas, escucho un maullido bajo y levanto los ojos, viendo en la puerta del escritorio a una Ginny despeinada, envuelta en la cobija y con una cara somnolienta.

-Liz me araño.- le dijo, haciendo pucheros y yendo en dirección a el.

Draco solamente levanto una ceja de una manera interrogativa, que Ginny creía era tierno.

-La patee pensando que eras tu...

-¿La pateaste pensando que era yo?- le dijo indignado. –Menos mal que sufro de insomnio...

-No fue una patada, lo sabes.- Ginny paro frente a la silla, intentando mirar lo que había dentro de la caja. -¿Qué haces?

-Estoy mirando si ahí algo aquí que sirva.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- y sin ninguna ceremonia, tomo la caja de sus manos, y se fue caminando hacia el tapete enfrente de la chimenea.

El la observo por un instante, ahí, sentada frente al fuego, envuelta en el cobertor como algún tipo de regalo. En realidad, ella era un regalo para el. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, siguió sus pasos, sentándose detrás de ella. Con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Ginny, la abrazó, colocando su rostro en el mar de cabello rojo, inhalando el olor que emanaban. Ella a su vez recostó su espalda en el pecho de el, estremeciéndose cada vez que sentía su respiración caliente en su cuello. Se quedaron así, sintiendo la presencia uno del otro por algún tiempo, hasta que Ginny comenzó a quitarse el cobertor sudando un poco.

-Me preguntaba si no te estabas derritiendo ahí dentro... pareces un montón de crema chantilly con una cerecita encima.- le dijo sonriendo.

Ella se giro, con una cara de pocos amigos, mirándolo.

-Cállate, copito.- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver la expresión de bravo en la cara de el. Le dio un leve beso y se giro de nuevo, volviendo su atención a la caja.

La primera cosa que vio fue una reluciente placa de monitor. Carcajeando, sostuvo el objeto y le pregunto:

-¿Para qué lo guardas?

-No se, ni sabia que aun existía...- lo tomo de sus manos y después de mirarlo, lo arrojo a la chimenea.

Cuando Draco la miro nuevamente, ella tenía una foto en la mano, y la observaba intrigada. Levanto el rostro sonriendo.

-¿De hace cuánto es esta foto?- le pregunto, mostrándosela.

-Después de que salí de Hogwarts.- Draco cogió la foto que se movía mágicamente. En ella, estaba el y Blaise, de brazos cruzados. El estaba haciendo mala cara, pareciendo aburrido y Blaise sonreía débilmente.

-Es bueno saber que Blaise siempre tuvo ese estilo "Mafia italiana" para vestirse...- ella sonrió. –Y tu siempre queriendo parecer de la Familia Real...

-Pero SOY de la Familia Real-

El comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello a Ginny, que movía la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo cosquillas de acuerdo al movimiento de los labios de el. Pero de repente se quedo rígida. Draco paro lo que estaba haciendo, levantando la cabeza para averiguar que había pasado.

-¿Qué es ESTO?- le dijo entre dientes, girándose y arrojándole un pedazo de papel en la cara, y después cruzando los brazos.

Draco tomo el papel lentamente y se puso a leerlo. Forzando los ojos un poco, porque había dejado los anteojos en el cuarto. Era uno de las cartitas idiotas de Pansy, en las que ella usaba términos como "queridito" o "amorcito", que odiaba. El toleraba que Ginny lo llamará copito, o hurón albino cuando quería irritarlo, por que, la amaba. Arrugo el papel y lo arrojo en la chimenea, después la miro, ella tenía las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello.

-¿Por qué estabas guardando eso? ¿Me lo estabas escondiendo?

-Ah, Ginny, ¿De verdad crees que estaría guardando una cartita de amor de Parkinson?

-¡Es lo que parece!- ella bufo, amenazando con levantarse, pero fue impedida por las manos grandes de Draco que la sostuvo por los hombros, haciendo que permaneciera sentada.

-¿Por qué querría un papel con la horrenda letra de Parkinson si tengo a Ginebra-tomatito-Weasley todita para mi?- con las manos tomo su rostro, impidiendo que se moviera hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios se encontraran.

A medida que el iba profundizando el beso, Ginny levanto una mano, depositándola en el pecho de el y clavando dos dedos, ella lo araño, formando una "G" rojo sangre, más viva aun en su piel pálida al lado izquierdo, encima de donde su corazón latía acelerado. El gimió de dolor, rompiendo el beso y mirando lo que ella había hecho. Después levanto el rostro, mirándola con sus ojos grisáceos, confusos y al mismo tiempo maravillado.

-Para estar segura de que tu corazón es mío.- murmuro, cabizbaja, como una niña explicando por qué había hecho una travesura.

Avanzando hacia Ginny, Draco pego su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica mientras la otra le acariciaba la cintura, deslizándose por el suave tejido de la pijama. Sin perder nunca el contacto visual, le levanto la pijama, y luego Ginny coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, acariciándolo. El cerro los ojos respirando agitado, sintiendo la respiración caliente de ella.

-¿Sólo mi corazón? Mi alma te pertenece.- le susurro al oído. Ginny apretó más las piernas alrededor de su cintura, halándole el cabello, hizo que su cabeza se fuera hacia tras, el mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Las bocas se encontraron, ella le mordió el labio inferior, antes de que se entregaran a un beso más profundo.

Draco bufo irritado. Ya estaba casi durmiéndose, cuando comenzó a escuchar un ruidito irritante. Parecía un llanto, o algo parecido. Al principio pensó que estaba delirando.

Despertando finalmente del estado de letargo mental en el que estaba, era como se ponía cuando estaba cansado pero no podía dormir. Torpemente se quito el cobertor, buscando a Ginny. La encontró sentada dándole la espalda, en el tapete, cerca de la chimenea. La luz del fuego le daba un color vino a sus cabellos, hipnotizándolo.

Gateando, se acerco silenciosamente por detrás de ella, y sólo en ese momento noto que se estaba riendo. Aproximándose más aun, retiro unas mechas rojas hacia un lado, intentando mirar por encima de si hombro y ver por que se estaba riendo. "!Ah, mierda!" pensó, al ver el motivo de sus carcajadas: una foto. Pero no cualquiera, era una maldita foto en la que tenía unos dos años.

Ginny se giro hacia el, sosteniéndose el abdomen, roja de tanto reír. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenia, paro un poco de reírse y balbuceo.

-¡Eras el bebe más lindo que he visto!- y recomenzó a reírse.

Draco se acerco, intentando tomar la foto de sus manos.

-¡Entrégamela!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Draco esas mejillas! ¡Eras gordito!

-Dame la foto, Ginny...- le dijo pausadamente.

-¡Ven por ella!- le dijo ella, balanceando la foto, se levanto del suelo y salió corriendo en dirección de la puerta, pero antes de llegar el la cogió por la cintura. Ella dejo que la foto se cayera al suelo, mas aun así el no la soltó. En lugar de eso, la levanto por la cintura, colocándola sobre un hombro.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Draco suéltame!- Ginny gritaba, golpeándolo levemente en la espalda.

-No, no...- el sonrió traviesamente, después soltó una carcajada maligna. -¿Quién dijo que te librarías tan fácilmente, Weasley? ¡Ahora eres mi prisionera!.


	6. Posesividad

**Capitulo 6 – Posesividad.**

No se bien cuando fue, pero un día desperté y me di cuenta de que soy un anti-social. Esta bien, voy a ser honesto (una de las pocas veces en mi vida), en realidad es ELLA la que siempre me torra la paciencia con eso. No tengo la culpa si todas las veces en que voy a la casa de sus padres corro un serio riesgo de muerte, o si cuando estoy en el medio de las personas que se consideran "dignas y respetables" me miran como una atracción circense. Al final no todos los días se ven por ahí a un Malfoy y una Weasley juntos. A veces creo que si tuviera un ojo en la frente, o el cabello verde las personas se fijarían menos en mi (aunque sería menos sexy, claro).

Pero como siempre hay cosas de las que no se pueden escapar, tengo que superar mis inmensas ganas de quedarme en casa. Y además, nunca la dejaría ir sola a una de esas malditas fiestas del Ministerio donde seguro estarán algunos de sus ex novios, llenos de dedos. Definitivamente ella es demasiado chantajista para mi gusto. Aprovechándose deliberadamente de mis celos. Y además no soy celoso, creo.

Tampoco soy egocéntrico, a pesar de que Ginny insista todo el santo día en que ese es mi mayor defecto. Imposible, porque no tengo defectos. No, esperen, si tengo un defecto, el que me impide ser totalmente perfecto. Soy celoso.

¡Claro! Soy hijo único, mimado y acostumbrado a tener toda la atención sólo en mi. Como ella espera que reaccione si la tengo que dividir con su familia, sus alumnos, amigos, en fin, ¿millones de personas? Posesivo, obvio.

Pero creo que los celos son parte importante de una relación. Esta bien que mis celos por ella sean mil veces mayores que los que ella siente por mi, pero aun así es bueno saber que al otro le importa. Una vez ella me dijo que odiaba la forma como mi secretaria me miraba y me obligo a cambiar a la pobre de sector. Mi actual secretaria tiene 67 años.

En fin, después de ese episodio con la secretaria, prometió nunca más sentir celos, porque según ella, mi ego se inflo tanto que casi no podía respirar. No tengo la culpa si soy demasiado lindo y las mujeres no se cansan de mirarme. Lo que no puede pasar son idiotas babeando por ella. Eso no.

Ella cree que no veo ¿a sus alumnos mirándola? ¿Y el hijo de Potter, esa peste? Esta bien, tienen menos de 6 años, pero ¿importa?.

Lo que me gustaría es que alguien me explicará como puedo no sentir celos. Esta el Potter-idiota, que vive en ese lugar que llaman Madriguera. Parece un indigente. Sin contar con todos los ex-novios que son amigos de la familia Weasley, con excepción de Michael Corner, que gracias a Merlín estaba jugando Quidditch en algún lugar de América. Uno menos para preocuparme en ese maldito baile.

Siempre, siempre cerciórese de la ropa con la que ella va a salir con anterioridad.

Siempre tenga en las manos un bate.

Algunas personas no toleran mucho el alcohol.

-¡Ginny, estamos atrasados! El maldito baile es en 10 minutos.- Draco golpeaba impacientemente la puerta cerrada del cuarto.

-¡Calma, copito! Unos instantes más y estaré lista. Eres muy cansón, ¿lo sabias? Estas desconcentrándome.- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

-¿Y por qué no puedo entrar en MI cuarto?- grito.

-Porque estoy arreglándome y ¡no puedo hacer nada con alguien apurándome!

-¿Por qué te estas organizando tanto, al final? Es un simple baile con los tontos del Ministerio. No sería mucho mejor si nos quedáramos aquí, juntitos, sin ropa de gala, en la cama o el sofá...

-Es por eso que no quiero que entres. Y no lo sabias, Dino va estar, tengo que verme linda...- le dijo, soltando una risita después.

Draco no pudo ponerse más bravo con el comentario y ya estaba sacando la varita para abrir la puerta del cuarto y acabar luego con esa historia de baile, cuando sonó el timbre y la cabeza de Ginny surgió detrás de la puerta:

-Deja el ataque de celos, sabes que estoy molestando. Ve y abre la puerta.- y se tranco de nuevo cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

"Esto no esta bien, no, para nada bien. Soy un Malfoy, ¿cómo llegue a este punto?" pensaba caminando hacia la sala. Abrió la puerta, dándole paso a un apurado Blaise que entro corriendo.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?- pregunto jadeante, pasándose la mano por el cabello, en un gesto característico en el cuando estaba en problemas.

-Aun se esta organizando y... Epa, ¿qué quieres con mi prometida?

-Vas a tener que parar con esos celos. Además amo demasiado mi vida, sólo quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo Blaise?- Ginny dijo, surgiendo por el corredor en un vestido largo azul petróleo, que resaltaba su piel blanca y su cabello rojo.

-Fiu, fiu.- silbo Blaise. –Pensándolo mejor, creo que vale la pena correr el riesgo, mi vida no vale tanto...

Draco le lanzo una mirada asesina a Blaise, después de darle un codazo. Luego deposito toda su atención en Ginny.

-¿Acaso crees que vas a salir así? ¡Quiero decir, mira ese escote, ese corte en tu vestido!- el rubio gesticulaba, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Draco no comiences. Primero: ¡Voy a salir contigo! Segundo:¡Tu me diste este vestido!- Ginny bufo de nuevo, acomodándose el chal en los hombros. –Es por eso que no quería que me vieras arreglándome.

-Apuesto que no te gustaría que saliera sin camisa. –el rubio dijo, bravo.

Ginny lo miro, como analizándolo y después balanceo la cabeza.

-Draco no digas tonterías. Estamos en diciembre, y saliendo sin camisa por ahí la mejor cosa que conseguirías sería una neumonía.

Blaise soltó una carcajada, haciendo que los dos lo miraran. Poco después estaba agachado con las manos en las rodillas, murmurando algo como '¡Quedarías igualito a un pingüino!'. Entonces Ginny comenzó a reírse también, haciendo que Draco se enojara más.

-ah, ah, ah... muy gracioso.- dijo, cruzando los brazos.

-Ok. ¿Qué querías conmigo, Blaise?- le pregunto Ginny, recomponiéndose.

-¡Ah, claro!- el moreno paro de reírse. –Bien, yo... es que...- dijo, alisándose el traje.

-¡Habla, Blaise!- Draco y Ginny dijeron al mismo tiempo y después se miraron espantados.

-Ok, ok, ok... bueno, como puedes ver, no tengo pareja, entonces, no se, tienes tantas amigas ¿no?...

-Dudo que alguna acepte salir contigo con tu fama de mujeriego. Y a demás, no esperas que una mujer se arregle en...- miro el reloj de pulso de Draco. –cinco minutos, ¿no?

Draco sin prestarle atención a la cara de decepción de Blaise le preguntó:-Zabini, ¿trajiste el traslador?

-Si.- el moreno saco un bolígrafo del bolsillo. –No puedo creer que voy a ir al baile sin pareja.- se quejaba mientras programaba la llave. –Listo.

Blaise extendió el bolígrafo, para que los dos lo pudieran tomar. Primero Draco lo sostuvo, y después Ginny coloco su mano en el. Ella pudo sentir el brazo de Draco alrededor de su cintura, y la respiración caliente de el sobre su oreja antes de que todo se volviera un borrón.

Cuando su visión quedo clara nuevamente, Ginny noto que estaban en la grama, frente al Castillo de Whitchello, donde generalmente se realizaban los bailes y cócteles del Ministerio. Aun sintiendo el brazo de Draco en su cintura, envolviéndola fuertemente, lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios:

-Sabes, si me sueltas no me voy a caer...

-¡Pero yo no te quiero soltar...!- le respondió, intensificando la fuerza con que la abrazaba.

Ginny ya se estaba preparando para abrir la boca y responderle algo lo que posiblemente resultaría en una discusión, cuando Blaise los interrumpió:

-¡Adoraría quedarme aquí viendo la escenita romántica, pero me estoy congelando!- dijo balanceando la cabeza algunas veces y comenzando a caminar hacia el Castillo.

Los dos vieron al moreno alejarse, después se miraron. Ginny estaba comenzando a ponerse roja, lo que indicaba que el "fuego" Weasley se había encendido, o sea: estaba irritándose. Pensando en que era lo mejor, Draco la soltó, pero sólo por cuestión de seguridad entrelazo sus dedos entre los de ella. Sabía que si la irritaba, cosas terribles podrían suceder y tendría que pasar una larga temporada durmiendo en el sofá del estudio.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, encontraron a Blaise parado, de brazos cruzados, pareciendo impaciente. Al fin entraron, Draco, que aun tenía la mano de Ginny entre la suya, recorrió el salón con los ojos. Potter, Weasley, Creevey, Huplepuff, Griffindor, Ravenclaw. En fin, toda la escoria del mundo parecía estar en el mismo maldito lugar. Probablemente ellos eran los únicos Slytherin allí.

-¡¿Por Merlín que diablos hago aquí?!- murmuro bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ginny y Blaise lo escucharan.

-Deberías haberte quedado en casa, yo traía a Ginny y me ahorraba la humillación de aparecer a un Baile sin pareja.

Ginny soltó una risita, y sintió la mano de Draco apretar la suya. "Por lo menos ya esta de buen humor" pensó el rubio.

-No voy ni a tomarme el trabajo de responder...- murmuro.

-¡Ah! ¡Mione!- Ginny soltó un gritito y comenzó a caminar, halando a Draco. Como el se resistía, la pelirroja no aguanto mucho tiempo halándolo y paro:

-Draco quiero hablar con mi cuñada. ¡Si no quieres ir conmigo, como supongo, suéltame la mano!

El miro su mano entrelazada a la de Ginny por unos instantes, pareciendo estudiar las opciones. Después levanto los ojos y se fijo si algún "gavian" estaba cerca de Hermione, luego le soltó la mano.

-Buen niño.- le dijo Ginny como si hablara con uno de sus alumnos de seis años. Después se levanto en la punta de los pies equilibrándose en los tacones y se apoyo con las manos en los hombros de Draco, besándolo levemente y murmuro:

-Nos vemos más tarde, ¿esta bien?- diciéndole eso se alejo, Draco la observo irse en dirección a Hermione. Estaba concentrado pensando como ella lograba equilibrarse en _ese_ tacón cuando fue sacado de su reflexión por algo, o mejor, alguien tocándole la espalda. El Slytherin se giro encontrando a Blaise con una copa de champaña y ofreciéndole otra.

-Ginny y tu tienen el pésimo habito de intentar arruinarme la ropa.- le dijo Draco tomando la copa. –Entonces, ¿ya encontraste alguna "oveja perdida"?

-¡Draco, ya te lo dije, _nadie_ aparece en un baile sin pareja!



-¿Quién es esa con Ron?- le pregunto Ginny a Hermione. Las dos estaban conversando en una esquina del salón, mientras observaban a Ron presentarle a Harry, Colin y Dino una morena casi tan alta como el (y Ron era MUY alto) y un poco robusta.

-Anya Krum, es su nueva asistente.

-¿Krum? Alguna relación con...

-Es la hermana de Victor.- corto Mione, imaginando lo que Ginny le iba a preguntar. -¡Mira como se le insinúa! Me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Y ahora Ron decidió presentársela a todos como si fuera una estrella o algo parecido!

-¿Qué les dio hoy? Primero Draco, tan posesivo que prácticamente no me dejaba caminar sola. ¡Ahora tu con ataques de celos!- miro incrédula, pero sonriendo, a Hermione, que hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver detrás de ella a Ron caminando y conversando animado con Anya.

-¡Hola hermanita querida! Anya, ella es Ginebra, mi hermana. Gina, esta es Anya, mi asistente.

Ginny sonrió y saludo educadamente a la chica. Ron las dejo solas con la excusa de que iba por una copa de champaña.

-¿Y por qué decidiste trabajar en la sección de Deportes del Ministerio?- pregunto Ginny, intentando entablar una conversación.

-Ah, si.- respondió la chica, con un acento recargado. –Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Bulgaria, pero me transfirieron para acá, saben, querían a alguien que realmente fuera de la rama de los deportes, y bien, esa es una tradición en mi familia...- continuo, sacando el pecho, llena de si.

Después de esa respuesta el silencio recayó en las tres y Ginny tomo una copa de champaña de un mesero que pasaba a su lado. Le dio un golpecito en la mano a Hermione, cuando esta extendió la mano para hacer lo mismo.

-¡Hey, aun estas amamantando! ¿Quieres que Scott se vuelva un alcohólico infantil?-la regaño.

-Dios, lo había olvidado. He estado tan estresada últimamente...- contesto Mione, lanzándole un mirada de lado a Anya, que miraba fijamente un punto en la otra esquina del salón con una sonrisa maliciosa. Entonces, girándose hacia las dos, pregunto, aun arrastrando las "r":

-¿Quién es ese hombre maravilloso?

Las dos se voltearon, buscando la persona que la otra señalaba.

-¿En donde exactamente?- pregunto Hermione.

-Allá, al lado de la pared. El rubio lindo con la copa. Creo que esta interesado en mi, no para de mirar hacia acá.- dijo más convencida aun, organizándose el cabello.

Levantando la cabeza y colocándose altiva, Ginny miro a la morena.

-El rubio de ojos plateados, arrogante, nariz empinada y...

-Increíblemente sexy- corto la búlgara.

-Es mi novio.- respondió Ginny entre dientes.

Abriendo los ojos, sorprendida, Anya miro a Ginny y a Draco y después nuevamente a Ginny, como si no lo pudiera creer. Abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, sin saber que decir.

-Err... discúlpen, permiso.- Y les dio la espalda retirándose, los hombros ahora estaban un poco caídos.

-Parece que los celos no solo nos atacaron a Malfoy y a mi, ¿no es así, Ginny?- indago Hermione, sonriendo. –¡Pero tengo que admitirlo, fue una de las indirectas más perfectas que he visto!

Ginny simplemente sonrió tomando otra copa de champaña.



"¡Por fin la versión femenina de Krum se quito del camino!" pensó Draco, respirando aliviado al ver que Anya se iba. Estaba al lado de la pared hacia algunos minutos, impaciente por que la mujer estaba cubriendo su campo de visión.

-¡Draco, no vas a creer quien esta en la otra sala!- le dijo Blaise tocándole la espalda, esta vez con un tentempié en la mano.

-¡Retira tus patas llenas de comida de mi smoking!- Draco gruño, limpiándose migas imaginarias de los hombros.

-Deja de ser paranoico. ¡Tienes que venir conmigo, Oliver Walker esta aquí! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de empezar hacer negocios con un empresario brujo de Estados Unidos!- el moreno lo tomo por el brazo, logrando sólo otra mirada de rabia del rubio.

-Ve tu- le hizo un gesto con la mano, volviendo a mirar a Ginny, que se reía mientras hablaba con Hermione.

-¿Qué has hecho con mi socio? ¿Dónde esta el Draco-loco-por-dinero que conozco?- le dijo, mirándolo de arriba a bajo, con una expresión de confusión.

-Se quedo en la casa. El que esta aquí es la versión loco-por-dejarte-inconsciente si no sales del frente y dejas de molestar.

-Ah no, eres tu el que sabe de negocios aquí, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy el bueno hablando. Y además ella no va a salir de ahí.- Blaise señalo a Ginny. –Apuesto que cuando volvamos, con algún contrato millonario, Ginny ve seguir ahí hablando con la mujer del Weasley.

Mirando pensativo a Ginny, Draco intentaba pensar que maldición sería más dolorosa para usarla en Blaise. Pero talvez no habría nada de peligroso en dejar sola algunos minutos, ¿cierto? Todos los ex novios parecían estar acompañados. Rodando los ojos, Blaise empezó a empujarlo hacia la otra sala, mientras el aun les lanzaba miradas desconfiadas a las dos brujas.



-¿Ginny? ¿Ginebra Weasley?- una voz masculina en tono de duda interrumpió la conversación de Ginny con Hermione sobre las últimas publicaciones literarias. Al girarse para ver quien era el dueño de la voz, Ginny se encontró a un moreno alto mirándola, ojos increíblemente azules brillando.

-Si. ¿Tu eres?

-Michael Corner.- extendió la mano, tomando la de Ginny, y llevándosela a los labios para besarla. –¡Es un placer verte! ¡Estas magnifica!

-¿Michael Corner? ¡Dios! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo? ¿seis años?- le pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Seis años y diez meses lejos de ti.- le dijo galante.

Ella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Volteándose hacia el lado, para pedirle socorro a Hermione encontrado un espacio vacío. "Eso Mione, abandóname cuando más te necesito"

-Err... te desapareciste. ¿Qué has hecho?- le pregunto la pelirroja, aun apenada con la súbita declaración.

-Estoy jugando en un equipo americano de quidditch, el Majestic. Estamos aquí para jugar la Copa Internacional, representamos a los Estados Unidos. Pero hablemos de cosas más interesantes: y tu, ¿cómo has estado?- Michael le pregunto, con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios. La verdad sea dicha, el hombre era lindo.

Antes de que Ginny abriera la boca para responder, sintió algo apretar su cintura, y de nuevo una respiración caliente cerca de su oreja. "¡Ay, Merlín! ¡Esto no va acabar bien!"

-Muy bien, Gracias- respondió Draco por ella, abrazándola por la cintura posesivamente. La sonrisa en los labios de Michael se deshizo, siendo reemplazada por una cara de enojo, mientras observaba la mano de Draco apretando la cintura de Ginny.

-Malfoy, usted por aquí. No sabia que las fiestas del Ministerio estaban tan mal frecuentadas.

Ignorando completamente el comentario de Michael, Draco miro de arriba a bajo al jugador de quidditch, con la nariz empinada. El viejo dictado "Un rey puede perder el trono, pero nunca pierde la majestad" definitivamente era verdad. Draco podría estar perdido en una isla desierta, vestido con harapos y aun así, nunca perdería su clase. De todas las cosas que mueven el mundo, dinero y presencia son dos de las más importantes. Y felizmente Draco había nacido con ambas.

-¿Aun en ese equipo mediocre?- Draco le pregunto y dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente, como si recordara algo, continuo. –Ah, pero es claro, como se me olvido. Jugador mediocre, equipo mediocre.

Ginny clavo sus uñas en la mano de Draco que estaba a un lado de su cadera. Apenado, Michael desvió su atención de Draco a Ginny y haciendo un gesto con las manos y con una mirada curiosa, pregunto:

-Que es...

-Ella es mi prometida.- Draco corto, notando lo que el otro iba a preguntar. Pareciendo confundido y torciendo la nariz, el chico le hizo una seña a Ginny con la cabeza y se retiro.

-Te dejo sola por dos minutos y mira el tipo de imbeciles que aparecen.- Draco la miraba de frente, con las dos manos apoyada en la cadera de ella.

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano para tomar una copa de champaña de una bandeja. Después de tomar un sorbo, dijo:

-Si, después de eso, estoy empezando a creer que es mejor quedarme junto a ti el resto de la noche.

Draco le quito la copa y bebió todo el contenido. Mal tuvo tiempo de depositar el vaso vacío en otra bandeja, pues Ginny lo halaba por la mano hacia el medio del salón.

-Baila conmigo- le murmuro en el oído, entrelazando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Draco y acariciándole la nuca. El gesto lo hizo sentir un familiar escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

-Definitivamente esta noche es de tortura. ¿Cuál es la próxima? ¿Crucio?



Mientras Draco preparaba el traslador hacia casa, Ginny se despedía de Hermione y Ron. A Blaise no le importaría regresar a casa apareciéndose, ya que estaba muy entretenido conversando con la esposa de Vicent Mallaby. "Tiene que parar de meterse con mujeres casadas..." pensó Draco. Después de unos momentos esperándola, Ginny se acerco a el y tomo el bolígrafo. Notando que ella estaba un poco tonta, Draco paso la mano que tenía libre alrededor de su cintura, la otra mano sostenía el bolígrafo.

Al aparecer en la sala del apartamento, Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados y agarraba la capa de Draco, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Draco intento soltarla, cuando ella abrió los ojos y le dijo:

-Creo que si me sueltas me caigo...

-Y yo creo que bebiste demasiado...

Como para probarle alguna cosa, Ginny se soltó, pero el aun tenía un poco de miedo de soltarla.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo me tome cuatro copas.

-Siete.- el la interrumpió.

-Esta bien. Y tu, ¿te tomaste cuantas? ¿Tres botellas?

-Sucede que algunas personas toleramos mejor el alcohol que otras- le dijo, tomándola por la mano, guiándola hacia el cuarto. -¿Qué dirían tus alumnos si te vieran así?

Ginny se rió y después se tiro de espalda a la cama.

-Dirían que bebí un poquito...- y soltó una carcajada balanceando los pies, que le quedaron colgando fuera de la cama y cerrando los ojos nuevamente, comento. -¡Ay! Mis pies me están matando.

Terminando de quitarse la corbata y la chaqueta del smoking, ya sin zapatos, Draco se arrodillo a los pies de la cama y comenzó a quitarle las sandalias. Apoyándose en los codos para mirarla mejor, mientras ella reía.

-¡Para, Draco! Me dan cosquillas.- se rió un poco más. –Para, sabes que no me gusta que nadie toque mis pies. Son muy feos.

Draco, que aun sostenía los pies de la chica, los observaba pensativo. Después, comenzó hacerle cosquillas en la planta, lo que hizo que Ginny carcajeara sin parar en la cama, implorándole que parase. El paro subiéndose a la cama, colocándose encima de ella, le retiro un mechón de cabello rojo de la cara.

-Tus pies son lindos, como tu.

-No, no lo son.- ella gimoteo, acariciándole el pecho en la parte de la camisa que estaba abierta. –Te ves muy sexy de smoking.

-Definitivamente estas ebria.- Draco le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. –Sobria, nunca me darías la oportunidad de que me vuelva más egocéntrico de lo que soy.

-Es verdad, lo eres.- Ginny paro de acariciarlo, apuntando con el dedo indicador su pecho. -¡Estabas coqueteando con la hermana de Krum frente a mi!

-¿Estas jugando, no? ¡Te estaba mirando a ti, pero la retoño de Hagrid estaba frente a mi!

-Humpf- soltó un suspiro y volteo el rostro.

-Pequeña, mírame.- el tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. -¿Qué ves?

Ella arqueo las cejas ante la pregunta.

-Una bola blanca, con un circulo plateado y en el medio...- comenzó a responder, cuando fue interrumpida por Draco.

-¿Qué ves en mis ojos?

Estrechando los ojos, Ginny vio su rostro reflejado en los ojos de el.

-A mi.

-Lo ves, sólo tengo ojos para ti. (**NT:** No es la cosa más dulce del mundo, me lo como a besos...)

-Te amo tanto...- Ginny murmuro cerrando los ojos, antes de dormirse, abrazada a Draco.


	7. Tiempos navideños

**Capitulo 7 – Tiempos Navideños.**

Últimamente cosas extrañas han sucedido. Talvez sea por culpa de la cercanía de la navidad, lo que refuerza aun más mi antipatía por esta época del año. No es por ningún trauma infantil, no. Excepto, quizás, por la vez que Blaise y yo, alrededor de los diez años, tuvimos la brillante idea de robarle una botella de Firewhiskey a mi padre. Hasta hoy no se que fue peor: el sermón y el castigo o la resaca. No me gusta la navidad, no se por qué. ¿Y además por qué te debe gustar? Personas alegres, niños felices, gente confraternizando, en fin, el propio escenario del aburrimiento profundo.

Las cosas están extrañas. En estos días Blaise me hizo unas preguntas raras. Esta bien que Blaise SEA extraño, pero nunca me lo imagine preguntándome cosas de tipo: ¿Cuándo descubriste que estabas enamorado de Ginny? ¿Cómo te sentiste? Si no lo conociera tan bien diría que esta enamorado. Pero para mi ya es difícil visualizarlo con una sola mujer por dos semanas.

Sin embargo, lo más arduo fue responder esas preguntas. Como podía decir el exacto momento en el que me di cuenta de que estaba fatalmente, completamente y totalmente enamorado de Ginevra Weasley, si en ese momento, ella para mi no pasaba de otra Weasley y una fuente inagotable de diversión, gracias a mi incansable provocación.

Al contrario de otras personas, no descubrí que Ginny me gustaba de una manera nueva y diferente, cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Ni la segunda o tercera vez. Besarla fue más un castigo que otra cosa. Ella me dio una cachetada y yo puedo ser todo, pero nunca golpearía una mujer. Entonces como el perfecto caballero que soy la manera que encontré para desquitarme y además irritarla, fue besándola. Cuando finalmente nos soltamos y ella me dio otra cachetada, no logre controlarme y la bese de nuevo. Bien, la tercera vez fui más rápido, y tome su mano antes de que chocara dolorosamente con mi mejilla que ya estaba roja, y le di un tercer beso. Después de eso ella desistió de intentar lastimarme y salió bufando y golpeando el suelo con los pies, murmurando cosas como "cretino egocéntrico" y aun recuerdo los varios tonos de rojo que su rostro tomo.

No obstante, sólo me di cuenta del problema en que me había metido y de lo perdido que estaba cuando entrelace mis dedos con los de ella por primera vez y sentí mariposas en mi estomago, al mismo tiempo en que mi corazón tomaba un ritmo completamente diferente al habitual, lo que no pasaba ni siquiera cuando tenía una varita apuntándome. Y me pregunto como un simple toque, una simple acción puede provocar en una persona un sentimiento tan angustiante, una descarga mágica, más poderosa que cualquier hechizo.

A partir de ese día no fui capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ella, mi cuerpo lejos del suyo. Ella es caliente y yo frío. Ella amaba y yo odiaba. Y aun así es fantástica la forma que toman nuestras manos cuando están unidas, los dedos entrelazados. Puedo sentir sus uñas clavándose en mi piel por la fuerza con que apreta, pero no importa, pues es exactamente eso es lo que me gusta. Ella en mi y yo en ella.

No encuentro otra manera de describir como es amar a Ginevra.

La mejor manera de ser despertado es con alguien jugando con tu cabello.

Nunca estés de acuerdo con hacer compras de Navidad con ella.

Nunca prolongues una discusión, puedes decir cosas que no debías.

El mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido. Aunque pudiera, sería imposible siquiera adormilarse con ella moviéndose en la cama de cinco en cinco minutos. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y abrió los ojos dejando la mirada fija en el techo, segundos después sintió una cosa suave cerca de su pie moverse. "La maldita gata ya esta aquí" pensó. Luchando bravamente con el impulso de patear la bola de pelos a sus pies, volvió de nuevo su atención hacia un punto cualquiera en el techo, intentando concentrarse en algo que lo ayudará a dormir.

Pero, claro, era mucho pedir que logrará dormir por lo menos tres horas. Cuando sus párpados estaban casi cerrándose, sintió algo deslizarse por su pecho y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que era la mano de Ginny. Ella se estaba moviendo en la cama. De nuevo. Respirando hondo, ya estaba preparándose para levantarse y desistir, completamente, de dormir cuando una de las piernas de ella fue depositada entre las suyas, la delicada mano lo enlazo por la cintura y aun moviéndose, Ginny encajó su rostro entre su cuello.

Draco espero alguna palabra, pensando que por fin se había despertado. Entonces decidió girar su cuello un poco para verla. La encontró con un semblante calmo, la respiración tranquila y la mano en su cintura que de tiempo en tiempo se contraía. Respiro hondo de nuevo, intentando memorizar el rostro dormido de Ginny, sereno, que combinaba perfectamente con su nariz pequeña, las pecas y las pestañas doradas. "Perfecto", no pudo dejar de pensar. Y antes de darse cuenta, se durmió intentando igualar el ritmo de su respiración al de ella.



-Hey, dormilón, despierta...- una voz distante y suave susurro en su oído, pero Draco ni al menos abrió los ojos. La sensación de algo moviéndose en sus cabellos parecía querer llevarlo de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Adoraba cuando ella hacia eso. Era raro que se levantará antes que el y más raro aun que se quedará en la cama en lugar de salir corriendo por la casa como una loca murmurando que estaba atrasada. Pero ese día era diferente. Las vacaciones de Navidad ya habían comenzado y para la mente impura de Draco eso sólo significaba una cosa: Ginny sólo para el, el día entero. El decidió abrir los ojos, somnoliento.

-Hasta que por fin Vuestra Majestad despertó...- Ginny aun estaba sentada encima de el, y mantenía el mentón apoyado en una mano sobre su pecho mientras con la otra le acariciaba el cabello suave y fino.

-Que milagro que estés despierta antes que yo.- le dijo moviendo el brazo que tenía adormilado debajo de ella.

-Es imposible dormir contigo roncando de esa manera.

-¡Yo no ronco!- le dijo indignado.

-Se que no, bobito, me desperté solita y mira- Ginny apunto la ventana, con las cortinas abiertas, dejando entrar la claridad de la mañana. -¡esta nevando!

-Hummm, ¡eso merece una celebración!- Draco levanto la cabeza, uniendo los labios de ella con los suyos. Después de un tiempo Ginny comenzó a reírse, y se alejó.

-¡Quita la mano de ahí!

-¿De donde?- le preguntó, falsa inocencia en su voz.

-De mi cadera, Dios, ¿sólo piensas en eso?- le dijo riéndose, acomodándose mejor, se sentó encima de Draco, una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. -¿Por qué te acostaste sin camisa, otra vez?- le pregunto, pasando los dedos por la barriga de el suavemente, intentando en vano hacerle cosquillas.

Por un instante Draco la miro boquiabierto. Después coloco una mano en cada una de las piernas de ella y le respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo:

-Porque tu la tienes puesta.- ella miro hacia abajo y se rió al constatar que realmente estaba usando una de sus Armani, a la que por algún motivo le faltaban algunos botones. El resultado de otra de las muchas discusiones de los dos, que casualmente terminaban con una Ginny sin mucha paciencia intentando abrir una camisa. ¿El motivo de la pelea? Ninguno de los dos lo recordaba claramente.

Draco subió las manos hacia la barriga de la chica y los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes y ella notando que el no tenía buenas intenciones, se levanto de la cama, para la infelicidad de Draco, que sólo observo desolado como se alejaba hacia el baño, en una camisa que más parecía un vestido y medias.

El estaba hasta considerando la hipótesis de ir al baño, a ver si tenía alguna oportunidad con ella a esa hora, pero desistió cuando escucho el ruido del baño. No, no tenía ganas de quemarse tan temprano con el agua casi hervida de la ducha de Ginny.

Con un suspiro, se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el corredor. Ginny debía haberse levantado muy temprano, concluyo, ya que al entrar a al comedor encontró la mesa lista y algunas tostadas y café. Era impresionante lo productiva que ella era cuando perdía el sueño y no tenía nada que hacer. Al contrario de el, que podía quedarse horas sentado mirando el techo y pensando.

Antes de sentarse en la mesa, Draco fue hasta la ventana donde una lechuza marrón esperaba con el Profeta Diario. Se sentó y se puso a leer el periódico, esperando que Ginny terminará de bañarse para que desayunar juntos. Después de media hora y de leer todo el diario, cuando Draco ya estaba a punto de ir a ver si ella no se había ahogado en al bañera, Ginny surgió en la sala con el cabello mojado.

-Por fin, pensé que te habías ido por la cañería.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿siempre intentando ser gracioso, no?- la pelirroja le dijo sarcástica, pero sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-No logro evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo. ¿Hiciste el desayuno?

-Si y los platos son tuyos.- Ginny sonrió al ver la expresión de desagrado en su rostro y fue caminando hasta el, sentándose en sus piernas.

Tomo una tostada y la llevo hasta la boca del rubio. El acepto el pedazo, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Ginny paso las manos por el cuello de Draco, acariciándole la nuca. Draco cerró los ojos para sentir mejor el toque suave de sus dedos y soltó un suspiro que más parecía el ronroneo de un gato.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi prometida? No eres Ginevra Weasley- le dijo suavemente, mientras una de sus manos intentaba discretamente meterse dentro de la camisa de ella.

-¿No puedo ser cariñosa contigo?- le pregunto, sin notar el viaje que la mano de Draco hacía.

-¿Qué quieres? Porque no eres tan cariñosa conmigo por nada...

-Ahh, quería que fueras conmigo al Callejón Diagon, sabes, a comprar unas cositas para Navidad...

Draco hizo una cara de "¿de verdad debo ir?" y le dijo:

-¡Lo que quieres es que vaya a cargar las bolsas por ti!

-Di que si, vamos...- Ginny le dijo, bajando la cabeza y besándole el cuello, y después fue hasta sus labios, parando allí.

-esta bien, chantajista.- Al oír la respuesta, Ginny sonrió y le dio varios besitos rápidos en los labios. - ¿Sabias que ese es un golpe bajo? Pero quiero algo a cambio...

-¿Qué?- le pregunto desconfiada.

-Vamos para la cama, ahora.- le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Pero la mesa, el desayuno, los platos?

-Después pensamos en eso- diciéndole eso Draco la levanto y fue caminando con ella calmamente de vuelta al cuarto.



Ella despertó sintiendo algo a su lado y la primera cosa que vio después de abrir los ojos y ajustarlos a la luz de la lámpara, fue a Draco, con gafas, leyendo un libro. Ginny levanto la cabeza, somnolienta, y le pregunto:

-¿Qué hora es?

Draco levanto los ojos del libro, dejando de leerlo, inmediatamente después de escuchar su voz. Sonrío y acerco su mano a la lamparilla.

-Casi las siete. Estaba esperando que te levantarás para que cenáramos.

Ginny dio un salto en la cama después de escuchar la hora.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Ahora el Callejón Diagon debe estar cerrado!

-Te veías tan linda durmiendo... me daba pesar despertarte...- le dijo, intentando poner su mejor cara de inocencia.

-No me mientas, Malfoy, se que no me despertaste porque no quieres salir conmigo. Pero si piensas que te salvaste, estas muy equivocado. Mañana bien temprano, vas conmigo, quieras o no.- le dijo antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.



-¿Draco, se me olvido alguien? Tengo la impresión de que se me olvido comprarle un presente a alguien.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no derrumbar ninguna bolsa, Draco saco la cabeza por encima de una docena de paquetes, con la mirada de alguien que no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Si, se te olvido alguien. ¿Sabes aquel primo de octavo grado, el que nunca has visto? Francamente, creo que le compraste algo hasta para el Papa. Probablemente todo el Reino Unido va a recibir algo tuyo de navidad.- Draco intentaba no perder la última gota de paciencia que le restaba. Pero a cada segundo era más difícil.

Después del episodio del día anterior, Ginny parecía intentar castigarlo por no haberla despertado, y estaban haciendo compras desde la mañana. Y eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Draco no sabía que existían tantos almacenes en el Callejón Diagon y a esa altura, no sabía si ya habían entrado o no a una tienda. Le dolían los pies tanto que estaba considerando la hipótesis de amputarlos. Y para completar aun más su "felicidad", el Callejón Diagon estaba lleno de personas con el mismo objetivo de Ginny: torturarlo.

-No se... ya le compre algo a todos los de la lista, pero siento que he olvidado a alguien.- le dijo ella sonriendo. Le divertía esa situación.

Llevar un hombre hacer compras era siempre un desafío, y era aun más difícil cuando ese hombre era Draco Malfoy. Difícil y divertido. Le gusto la experiencia de obligarlo a ser su cargador de paquetes y lo repetiría muchas veces más.

De repente, Ginny abrió los ojos, como si hubiera recordado algo.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué le compraste a Blaise?

-Nada.- le dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y continúo caminando hacia la cafetería. Necesitaba urgentemente un café antes de tener algún tipo de ataque psicópata. Entonces noto que Ginny ya no lo seguía. Draco paro girándose, chocando con algunas personas y haciendo malabarismos increíbles para no dejar caer nada.

-¿Qué le vas a comprar?- le pregunto Ginny, que sólo cargaba dos bolsas.

-Nada.- le dijo indiferentemente volviendo a caminar, entrando finalmente a la cafetería que estaba completamente llena. "¡Genial! Ahora tendré que matarme para poder tomarme un café". Ginny entró detrás.

-¿Cómo que no le vas a dar nada?

-Sin darle. Que ideas.

-¡Pero Draco, el es tu socio! ¡Tu mejor amigo!.- le dijo indignada, mientras Draco tranquilamente expulsaba a unos niños de una mesa. Sonrió satisfecho al observarlos levantarse y correr asustados. Ginny lo miro aterrada por el poder que tenía de imponerle su voluntad a los otros, cuéstele lo que le cueste. Pero ni se preocupo en discutir con el por eso, no iba a funcionar igual.

-¿Y eso que importa? ¿Sólo por qué el es mi amigo debo darle algo? ¡Soy un hombre, hazme el favor!- se sentó lanzándole una mirada fatal a la mesera, fue rápidamente atendido.

-¡Oh, Dios, que machista eres! Pídeme un chocolate, voy a comprarle algo antes que cierren las tiendas.- diciéndole eso se levanto de la mesa y salió del establecimiento, con sus pasos cortos y ligeros.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al verla salir. Era todo lo que quería: quedarse solo para poder comprarle un maldito regalo. Y si la conocía bien, probablemente se demoraría una hora para comprar una corbata o mancuernas. La mesera llego con una expresión de misericordia, entregándole el café a Draco que le pidió (o mejor, le ordeno) que cuidara los paquetes y salió yendo a la joyería del frente.



-¡Uff! ¡Por fin!- Ginny suspiro, al terminar de ponerle el lazo al último presente y colocarlo encima de todos los demás.

Draco levanto los ojos del papel que leía y dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja sentada en el suelo. Tenía el cabello preso en una coleta alta medio torcida con Liz en las piernas dormida.

-Que bien. Me muero de sueño, pensé que ibas a pasar toda la noche ahí.- se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia ella, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantará.

-Solo quiero que todo este listo para cuando vayamos.- se levanto, sosteniendo la mano que Draco le daba.

Al escucharla, Draco frunció las cejas y le pregunto:

-¿Cuándo vayamos a donde?

-¡Despierta, Draco!- sacudió una mano frente sus ojos. -¡A casa de mis padres, por Navidad!

-¿ 'nosotros'? Yo no planeo ir a ningún lugar.

-¿Vamos, Draco, no vas a pasar la navidad conmigo, allá?

-No- le dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué?- Ginny estaba visiblemente decepcionada.

-Porque no quiero.- le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia fuera del estudio.

-¿Cómo así? ¿No vas a ir conmigo porque simplemente "no quieres"?- lo siguió por el corredor, comenzando a irritarse.

-Simplemente no quiero pasar la noche escuchando los "gentiles" comentarios de tus hermanos. No es gran cosa, Ginny, es sólo una cena más con tu familia. ¿Cuántas veces has ido sin mi?- mantenía la voz tranquila, y se giro hacia Ginny tomando su brazo.

-¡No es sólo una noche más, es navidad!- le dijo, arriesgando una sonrisa y sonando obvia. –Es una noche para pasar en familia, celebrando...- le dijo acercándosele, deslizando las manos por sus brazos. -¿Hein?

Draco la sostuvo por la cintura diciéndole:

-Esa táctica funciono ayer, Ginny, pero no ahora, puedes desistir.- ella comenzó alejarse, más el la halo hacia si. –Pero, podemos olvidarnos de ese cuento de "navidad en familia" y comenzar a practicar nuestra...- intento besarle el cuello, pero ella lo empujo levemente, soltándose del abrazo.

-¡No, no vamos a olvidar nada! ¡Eres tu el que va a olvidar esa hostilidad con mis hermanos, de una vez por todas!

-Mira, no quiero llegar allá e intentar ser "el cuñado de sus sueños", porque ellos tampoco van a ser educados conmigo.

-Ese no es motivo para...-

-Ginny, escúchame, sólo te lo voy a decir una vez más: no pretendo ser amigo de tus hermanos, o pasar la navidad con ellos. En realidad si no los vuelvo a ver por el resto de mi vida, seguramente voy a ser mucho más feliz.

Las puntas de las orejas de Ginny se pusieron rojas, y a pesar de mantener una expresión seria, la rabia en sus ojos era visible.

-¿No me amas lo suficiente para hacer ese sacrificio por mi? ¿Sólo esa noche?

-¡No es una cuestión de amarte o no!- gesticulaba. -No me vengas con chantaje emocional ahora ¿esta bien?

-¡Responde! ¿Puedes o no?

Draco cruzo los brazos y uso su tono más serio y definitivo:

-No. ¿Y tu? ¿No puedes hacer el sacrificio de pasar una noche lejos de ellos, conmigo?

Ginny se quedo callada, súbitamente sin palabras, pero parecía muy herida. Después de un largo silencio, le dijo:

-¿Será que todos los años va a ser así? ¿Siempre vamos a discutir por mi familia?

Draco se estregó los ojos. Estaba cansado de esa discusión, de ese asunto.

Tomando ese silencio como un "si", Ginny bajo la cabeza y se controlo para no llorar, antes de decirle:

-Entonces no vamos a poder... así no.

Draco abrió los ojos y se exalto totalmente.

-¿Quieres parar de ser dramática? ¡Ellos no valen la pena, Ginny! ¡Me rehusó a seguir discutiendo contigo por culpa de esos idiotas!

-¡Esos idiotas son mis hermanos!- ella también gritaba.

-Y escogiste el día de hoy para mostrarte tan parecida con ellos, ¿no?

Antes que Draco pudiera decir algo, Ginny le dio una cachetada en el lado izquierdo de la cara. Lo miraba lastimada y llorando.

-Es bueno saber lo que piensas, Malfoy.- le dijo bajo, contrastando con los gritos que había dado instantes antes. Entro al cuarto corriendo, tirando la puerta con fuerza detrás suyo.

El se quedo mirando la puerta, pensativo y con el rostro ardiendo. Talvez debía intentar hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas. "¡No! ¿Por qué tengo siempre que pedir disculpas, si ella comenzó la discusión?" pensó. Pero aun así aun tenía la duda.

No que ellos nunca hubieran discutido así, pero siempre terminaban besándose antes de que pudiera decir algo estúpido. Pero esa vez era diferente. Por eso la mayoría de las veces no respondía sus provocaciones y después todo no pasaba de un desentendimiento. No le gustaba contestarle, pero si la discusión empezaba a perturbarlo, siempre acababa diciendo cosas, cosas que hieren.

"Debí besarla cuando me dio la cachetada. Como lo hacía antes". Pero ahora eso no importaba. Ella estaba encerrada, y probablemente muy enojada. Lo mejor era esperar que se calmará. Entonces Draco decidió ir al estudio, y esperar.

Pero no fue necesario esperar mucho. Veinte minutos después escucho un ruido en el cuarto, y decidió ir a ver que era. Al entrar al aposento, la primera cosa que vio fue un objeto brillando encima de la cama, acercándose más noto que era el anillo de Ginny. "No, no pudo..."- pensó, caminando hasta la cama y tomando el anillo. Y entonces miro el armario y lo vio parcialmente abierto. Tampoco había señal de la gata.

Respirando hondo, Draco se sentó en la cama, pasándose una mano nerviosamente por el cabello mientras con la otra sostenía el anillo.

_So here we go_

_Having the same old fight again_

_There she goes_

_Same old game that never ends _

_If I could say_

_The right words_

_I know I could make you stay_

_If I could say_

_The right words_

_Things would work out all right_

_And if you go_

_I won't believe_

_That it's forever_

_And you can go_

_But I'll never leave_

_Cause it's not over_

_Replay last night_

_Talking it out don't make it right_

_I know she's tried, but my whole world_

_Is her and all we've got now_

_won't let go_

_Even if she say that it's over_

_I know it'll be_

_Different this time_

_If you'd just stay_

_And when we wrote this story_

_How did it end?_

_It was you and me for all our lives_

_Come on, don¹t say it_

_We'll try again_

_And if I'd just hold you_

_We could last_

_But she stands softly_

_Tears down her face_

_Hitting me, oh god_

_This is the end_

_I'd wait here for_

_But there's nothing more now I can do_

_How did you know..._

_Finally_


	8. Y todo vuelve a su debido lugar

**Traducción de una fic que me encanta escrita por la autora brasilera Carol . **

**Disculpen la demora, pero la U. me tiene como loca… Bueno espero que les guste**

**Capitulo 8- Y todo vuelve a su debido lugar... **

_To see you when I wake up is a gift_

_I didn't_

_Think could be real_

_To know that you feel the same_

_As I do_

_Is a three-fold, utopian dream_

_You do something to me_

_That I can´t explain_

_So would I be out of line_

_If I said,_

_I miss you_

_I see your picture,_

_I smell your skin on the empty pillow, _

_Next to mine._

_You have only been gone ten days,_

_But already_

_I´m wasting away_

_I know _

_I´ll see you again _

_Whether far or soon._

_But I need you to know that I care._

_And, I miss You._

_Miss you._

Es impresionante la cantidad de cosas que se ganan en una relación. Yo por ejemplo, me gane varios hematomas, algunas neurosis, el aumento de mi insomnio y una consciencia. Si, una consciencia, porque antes de que ella entrara en mi vida no me arrepentía tan rápidamente de mis actos. Normalmente el arrepentimiento solo llegaba junto a la paliza de mi padre, o con algún desfalque en mi cuenta de Gringotts.

Adicionémosle a eso el hecho de que no puedo dormir desde que ella se fue, porque no la siento moviéndose como loca en la cama. Paso la noche entera caminando por el apartamento, pareciendo algún tipo de fantasma. La última vez que me mire al espejo parecía un dependiente químico en crisis de abstinencia. Pero quizás, de verdad este en abstinencia, ya que acabo de comprobar que soy adicto a Ginevra Weasley.

Posiblemente me pase un poco del limite durante nuestra discusión, pero ella tiene el poder de provocar eso en mi.

Mas volviendo a la cuestión de la conciencia, creo que cuando se gana una viene en una especie de promoción y trae la intuición con ella. Por que alguna cosa me dice, además del impertinente de Blaise, claro, que voy a enloquecer si no veo de nuevo su cabello rojo o su nariz llena de pecas.

Las mañanas se volvieron más frías y silenciosas sin ella corriendo de un lado a otro maldiciendo por estar atrasada y aun así tenía tiempo para arreglarme la corbata.

Su olor esta desapareciendo de mi almohada, y eso me preocupa.

Esta situación es algo inconcebible. Soy un Malfoy, y como tal no puedo depender de nadie, pero aun así la necesito y eso me irrita. La extraño. Odio ese sentimiento.

Extraño el sabor de sus labios cuando me besa después de comer chocolate derretido, aunque odio el chocolate. Extraño la manera como ella juraba que no era celosa, pero a pesar de eso entrelazaba sus dedos posesivamente entre los míos cuando caminábamos por la calle. Extraño tener que llevarla hasta la cama cuando se quedaba dormida en el sofá esperando que yo terminara algún trabajo. Extraño verla jugar con mis lentes solo para molestarme y como se veía graciosa con mis camisas enormes. Por Merlín, extraño hasta la maldita gata, que subía en la cama maullando y anidándose a nuestros pies.

Podría hacer una lista inmensa de todo lo que extraño, pero la verdad es que sólo la extraño a ELLA.

Por más idiota que tu mejor amigo pueda ser, escúchalo; a veces puede tener la razón.

No salgas de casa sin chaqueta; nunca se sabe cuanto tiempo esperaras en el frío.

Nunca te quedes debajo del pórtico de los Weasley en la noche de Navidad.

Draco se estremeció en la poltrona del escritorio donde estaba sentado, y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado al escuchar el 'pop' característico de alguien apareciéndose. "¿Será que es ella?", se imagino, pero luego las esperanzas se perdieron cuando escucho la voz de Blaise viéndolo enseguida entrar al escritorio. Desanimado bajo la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a los papeles de una de las empresas.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- le dijo el moreno, sentándose frente a el.

-Solo para ti.- le dijo irritado.

-Que mal humor. Y que ojeras tan horribles. ¿Por qué estas trabajando en Navidad…? ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-Esta en la casa de sus papás. Se fue.

-Apuesto que si ella estuviera estarían haciendo cosas mej… ¿qué? ¿Se fue? ¿Quieres decir que se fue a pasar el día allá?- le pregunto Blaise, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, Zabine. Se fue, para siempre. ¡Terminamos!- le dijo enojado, levantando la mirada de los papeles.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué?

-No hay un porqué Blaise. "El cuento de hadas" simplemente termino. Siempre se acaban. El problema era que los dos estábamos demasiado ciegos para verlo.

-Ok, talvez ustedes no eran la pareja más común del mundo, pero me acostumbre a verlos juntos, va a ser difícil imaginarte sin ella.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso. Me da dolor de cabeza.- Draco hundió la cabeza en sus manos, masajeándose la cien.

Reconocía que aquello estaba acabando con el. Dolores de cabeza, insomnio (ahora no podía dormir ni siquiera durante un minuto) y mal humor. Y peor aun era casi ridículo sentirse esperanzado cada vez que escuchaba un ruido en la casa, pensando que era ella.

-Mierda- mascullo Blaise.

-¿Qué pasa Zabine?- le pregunto irritado.

-Estoy enamorado.

Levantando la cabeza que estaba apoyada en sus manos, Draco miro a su amigo sin ninguna emoción.

-Francamente Blaise. ¿Será que no ves que hoy no estoy de ánimo para tus juegos ridículos?

-No estoy jugando, Draco. Estoy enamorado de Nadia Hatzemberguer. Y acabas de destruir todas mis esperanzas.- Ahora era Blaise el que apoyaba la cabeza en las manos.

-A ver si entendí: ¿Tú, Blaise Zabine, dices estar enamorado de Nadia Hatzemberguer, abogada, tu rival en los tribunales? ¿Y que, para completar te odia?

-Pues si, ¿Algún parecido con una pareja que conozco?

-Conocías, mi caro amigo. En el pasado.



La cocina de la Madriguera estaba caliente, contrastando con el clima frío de esa noche. El paisaje era hermoso con los árboles, bancas y tejados cubiertos de nieve. Molly caminada apurada de un lado a otro en la cocina, dándole los últimos retoques a la cena de Navidad, cuando Ron y Hermione entraron.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Dijo Ron abrazando a su madre.

-¡Feliz Navidad, queridos!- les dijo abrazándolos. -¿Y donde esta mi nieto?- le pregunto a Mione.

-En la sala, con Ginny.- le explico Hermione.

-Y por hablar de Ginny, ¿Dónde esta el hurón albino que llama de novio? ¿Estaba afuera y no lo note? Talvez estaba camuflándose con la nieve- Ron comento, mirando por la ventana.

-No esta aquí, terminaron.

Al oir las palabras de Molly, Ron y Hermione se miraron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué?- pregunto, aun aturdido.

-No se, hijo. Parece que discutieron y ella se fue. Esta aquí hace unos tres días.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Tengo que ir a felicitar a mi hermanita, finalmente hizo algo magnifico!- y con eso iba dirigiéndose a la sala, cuando Mione lo sostuvo por el brazo.

-Ronald Weasley, no te atrevas a decirle algo a tu hermana.- Molly lo reprendió.

-¡Calma! ¿No creen que de verdad iba hablar con ella, o si?

-¡Claro!- las dos respondieron en unísono.



-¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Discutieron por que tu no querías pasar la Navidad con ella, donde los Weasley´s?

Draco solamente afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no querías ir?

-Porque, por algún motivo, siempre que voy a esa maldita casa, sufro algún tipo de atentado. Ellos me evalúan, y se exactamente lo que están pensando. "Es un idiota… no merece a Ginny… tenemos que encontrar una manera de sacarlo de circulación"- Draco le dijo imitando la voz de los hermanos de Ginny. –Te aseguro que esta va a ser una Navidad muy feliz para ellos.

-Dios, no sabía que tenias esas tendencias tan altruistas.- de repente Blaise hizo un gesto brusco y se dio una palmada en la cabeza. –Ah, como me iba a olvidar, altruista nunca, ya que Ginny no debe estar muy feliz.

-Ella lo superara. En poco tiempo va a encontrar un tipo bobo que trabaje en algún departamento insignificante del Ministerio, se va a casar con el, y tendrán una docena de cabecitas rojas llenos de pecas corriendo alrededor de ellos en un semi apartamento que llamaran casa.

Blaise abrió los ojos.

-De las dos una: o estas teniendo un caso con Trelawney y por eso estas haciendo esas predicciones tan ridículas, o realmente deseas tener a Ginny de vuelta. Si, es eso. Talvez estas deseando transformar esa docena de cabecitas rojas en cabecitas rubias.

-Tuve una excelente idea: ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas detrás de la tal Nadia?- le dijo, ignorando el comentario de Blaise.

-Si ella por lo menos me mirará a la cara sería un buen comienzo. Todas las conversaciones que intento iniciar ella las termina diciendo que no esta interesada en nada que venga de mi. Me repudia. – dijo Blaise bajando la cabeza, apoyándola en sus manos, quedando en la misma posición de Draco.

-Amigo, parece que tu fama de mujeriego llego a sus oídos. Probablemente ya debe haber atravesado el continente.- comento Draco.

-No entiendes, con ella es diferente, se que es diferente.

-Ei, no es a mí a quien le debes probar eso.

-Lo se. Pero Ginny y tu…

-No comiences Zabini, no quiero escucharte.- Draco lo interrumpió.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Draco. Mírate, estas destruido. ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella? Es noche de Navidad, dudo que ella te eche.

-Yo no dudo nada. No sabes de lo que Ginny es capaz cuando esta nerviosa.

-Bueno, te puedes vestir de rojo, colocarte un saco en los hombros y llenar a sus sobrinos de juguetes. Si eso no ablanda en el corazón de Ginny, de seguro vas a caerles en gracia a los Weasley, o por lo menos a algunos de ellos. –Blaise le decía gesticulando.

-¿No tienes a otro imbecil para molestar hoy?- le dijo Draco, cerrando los dientes.

-¡No, no tengo! Tú la tienes, pero prefieres estar lejos de ella. ¿Quieres saber? No me voy a quedar aquí intentando hacerle entender eso a tu cabeza hueca.- se levanto y salio.

-…-

Draco se quedo quieto por unos instantes, aturdido por la actitud de Blaise. Ni el ni Blaise tenían familia, pero eso no había sido un problema en los últimos años. Talvez era porque Blaise estaba enamorado. El amor hace que un hombre actué de manera extraña. Se quedo estático, mirando a la nada, cuando sus ojos localizaron dos objetos que estaban en la mesa. El primero, era el delicado anillo de oro blanco que Ginny había dejado en la cama, y con el que por alguna razón, Draco caminaba de un lado a otro de la casa. El otro eran las llaves del carro.

Definitivamente necesitaba dormir, todo era demasiado surreal. Blaise enamorado, el casi arrepentido. "Ah, Malfoy, si no duermes vas a terminar loco" se ordeno a si mismo. Su cerebro necesitaba descansar. Parecía que la falta de sueño lo había arrojado hacia una única línea de pensamiento: ir tras ella.

Miro nuevamente las llaves y el anillo. El mundo estaba fuera de su curso y la culpa definitivamente no era la falta de sueño. Al final de cuentas, si el amor podía hacer que un mujeriego como Blaise se volviera un pseudo romántico, ¿por qué no podía hacer que Draco Malfoy pasara por encima de su orgullo?

Tanto el como Ginny eran orgullosos, pero uno de los dos debía dar el brazo a torcer. Sólo que Ginny estaba demasiado herida para hacerlo. Draco se levanto de la poltrona decidido, y agarro el anillo y las llaves. El mundo se enderezaría, y las cosas volverían a sus debidos lugares. "Y este anillo va a volver al dedo de Ginny, donde es su sitio" pensó antes de salir por la puerta.



Estaciono en el mismo lugar de siempre, a una distancia razonable de la Madriguera, y se quedo dentro de el, observando. Se podía escuchar todo el ruido de la tuerta casa iluminada por haditas de todos los colores que volaban alrededor. Saliendo del carro, Draco sintió el frío severo del invierno. Continúo caminando bajo la nieve hasta el pórtico de la casa. Paro frente a la puerta y toco, esperando que alguien, en medio de todo el alboroto, escuchara. Alrededor de medio minuto después la puerta se abrió, revelando a Fred (o George) Weasley.

-¡Miren solo lo que Papa Noel nos trajo! Entra, hurón, te vas a congelar.

Draco cerró los dientes furioso por ser llamado "hurón". Pero antes de hacer algo precipitado y estúpido, respiro hondo y le dijo:

-No, gracias. ¿Puedes llamar a Ginny?

El gemelo frunció la frente, pensando en que hacer, y entonces cerró la puerta en la nariz del rubio.

Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo, cerca del árbol de Navidad, conversando animada con sus sobrinos. Ese año la casa estaba llena de niños, para la alegría de Ginny. La familia estaba toda reunida.

-Ginny, Malfoy esta afuera, quiere hablar contigo. Le dije que entrará, pero por algún motivo prefirió quedarse esperando en el frío…

Ella paro de hablar con Alex en el instante que escucho el nombre de Draco, pero luego siguió su conversación. Fred, que estaba parado frente a su hermana, miro hacia los lados, confundido.

-¡Ginny, Malfoy esta afuera quiere hablar contigo!- repito, esta vez más alto.

Levantando la cabeza, Ginny lo miro y le dijo entre dientes:

-Te escuche, Fred. Todavía no estoy sorda.- y volvió su atención a los niños nuevamente.

Fred sacudió los hombros, sin entender nada, y salio de la sala hacia la cocina.

35 minutos después…

Ron abrió la cortina de una de las ventanas de la sala mirando hacia el pórtico.

-¿Qué diablos esta haciendo Malfoy aquí?- murmuro, en voz alta, permitiendo que Fred lo escuchara.

-¿Qué esta haciendo el tonto de Malfoy _aun _aquí?- pregunto, soltando una carcajada después. Intentaba en vano parar, para explicarle al resto de la familia que era tan divertido.

-¡Ginny… tiene… a Malfoy… esperando… afuera… hace… más de media hora!- les dijo, riéndose.

Carcajadas explotaron por toda la casa, y se podía escuchar a Ron gritar "Esa es mi hermana", antes de que Molly hiciera que pararan.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! Vas a salir hablar con el, aunque sea para decirle que se vaya.

-¡Oh, vamos mamá, deja que espere unas dos horas más, talvez se congela! ¿No sería un accesorio exótico para el jardín?- George dijo bromeando, mientras Ginny le entregaba a Hermione su bebe y caminaba bufando hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, pudo escuchar a George reclamar "¡Ay, mamá! ¡Era una muy buena idea!"

Draco tenía la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas del pórtico, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Al verlo la primera cosa que Ginny noto fue que el no llevaba chaqueta. "Va a enfermarse" pensó, arrepintiéndose en seguida. ¿Por qué aun se preocupaba por el? Cuando ya iba a preguntarle lo que quería, Draco empezó hablar:

-Sabes, cuando intento recordar como eras en Hogwarts, la primera cosa que viene a mi mente es una imagen tuya y de tus hermanos jugando en la nieve. Recuerdo que estaba en el castillo y los observaba jugando a una guerra de bolas de nieve. En esa época pensé "¡Dios, que cosa más idiota! ¡Tenían que ser Weasley´s!"- dijo, aun apoyado en la columna, sin mirarla.

-Escúchame, Malfoy, es noche de Navidad, hace mucho frío y no tengo ganas de quedarme aquí escuchando tus recuerdos del colegio. –el comentario de Draco la había hecho enojar aun más. -¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto con rabia, los brazos alrededor de si para calentarse.

El se alejo de la columna y la miro. Ella tenía puesto un de esos horrendos suéteres con una G en el medio y una ruana roja y dorada, probablemente de los tiempos de Hogwarts. La nariz y la punta de las orejas rojas por el frío.

-Estas linda.- dijo en voz baja, acercándose.

-Y tú tienes unas ojeras terribles. ¿Muchas noches de juerga con Blaise?- notando que el se aproximaba, dio algunos pasos hacia tras.

-No, Blaise esta enamorado. Es lo que dice.

Ginny se rió.

-¿Blaise? ¿Enamorado? Ahora sólo falta que me digas que Voldemort se volvió un hada…

El paro de caminar, y en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto, intentando acercarse nuevamente.

-Estoy bien. ¿Es sólo eso lo que quieres?- Ginny le respondió irritada, esquivándolo. Ella sabia, estaba segura, que si había un mínimo contacto entre los dos, lo olvidaría todo. Olvidaría el mundo, hasta su nombre estando en sus brazos.

-¡Diablos, Ginny! ¡Estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien, pero tu lo complicas todo!- Draco se exalto, llevo las manos a su cabeza, despeinándose.

Aquello fue el detonador para Ginny. Sus orejas se pusieron escarlata, pero no por el frío. El "fuego Weasley" había sido encendido.

-¿Yo complico las cosas, Draco? ¿Estas seguro? ¡Porque según recuerdo el que me llamo idiota fuiste tu!- grito, apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Por Merlín, Ginevra! ¿No te das cuenta, te necesito?

Ginny cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la pared. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, Draco vio que estaban rojos, pero aun no había lágrimas.

-Draco, lo intente, lo intentamos. Pero viste, somos diferentes, demasiado… no quería un cuento de hadas, solo te quería a ti.- la última frase fue un susurro.

Draco se acerco a ella, esta vez no intento alejarse. El tomo su mano izquierda, que estaba helado, entonces, saco el anillo del bolsillo del pantalón y lo coloco en su dedo.

-Este es su lugar, en esta mano. Pequeña, quiero que seas mi mujer. –al decirle eso, Draco le levanto el rostro con una de sus manos. Ginny intentaba contener las lagrimas, pero en vano.

-¿Este es un pedido de disculpas?- le pregunto ella, sonriendo.

-No, te estoy pidiendo, nuevamente, que pases el resto de tu vida conmigo. –le dijo, acercándose más a ella, presionándola contra la pared. –Este es un pedido de disculpas. – y la beso, un beso apasionado, intentando expresar con actos lo que no podía con palabras.

El separo sus labios de los de Ginny delicadamente, ella continuo de ojos cerrados, sonriendo, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. Murmuro un "te amo" antes de inclinarse y besarlo nuevamente.

Draco quebró el beso, y dio unos pasos hacia tras, saliendo del pórtico y dejando a Ginny confundida.

-Bueno, no soy precisamente un príncipe encantado. Quiero decir la parte de "príncipe" es verdad. Mi carro no es exactamente un caballo blanco.- el extendió los brazos, señalando el Ferrari grafito – pero vine a rescatar a mi princesa.

-¿No se te olvida algo?- Ginny le dijo, sonriendo, aun debajo del pórtico. Señalo la casa. – ¡Aun no has enfrentado los dragones!

-Er, hummm, de cualquier manera, dijiste que no querías un cuento de hadas…- intento salirse de esa situación y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero un alto "crack" lo hizo parar en la mitad del camino. El ruido venía del techo, e hizo que tanto Draco como Ginny miraran hacia arriba.

-¡Cuidado, papá!- escucharon la voz alta de Rony.

-No me sueltes, Rony… ¡Ahhh!- Arthur grito.

-¿Pero que mierda es esa…?- Draco comenzó a exclamar, mas no pudo terminar la frase, porque fue golpeado por un enorme saco rojo en la cabeza, cayendo en la nieve. Cuando por fin lograba librarse, un hombre vestido de rojo seguido por Rony, cayeron encima de el.

Ginny miraba estática desde el pórtico, sin saber si se reía o iba ayudarlos. El ruido parecía haber llamado la atención de las personas de la casa, pues enseguida la puerta se abrió, liberando una avalancha de cabezas rojas, de todas las edades, en el exacto momento en que Rony y Arthur (Papá Noel) se levantaban de un Draco lastimado, amasado y con la nariz rota.

-¡Papá Noel!- exclamo Mark, el menor de los hijos de Bill, de unos tres años.

-Siempre pensé que el bajaba por la chimenea.- Alex dijo, desconfiado.

-¡Miren, el chico de la tía Ginny es ayudante de Papá Noel!- esa vez fue Antoine quien grito, el hijo mayor de Bill, con un fuerte acento francés.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, mientras los niños corrían por la nieve hacia Papá Noel para el desespero de Fleur. Aun riéndose, Ginny se acerco a Draco, que continuaba sentado en la nieve con la mano en la nariz intentando parar la sangre.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, arrodillándose al lado de el, quitándole la nieve del cabello.

-Voy a sobrevivir- se quito la mano de la nariz, llena de sangre. –Creo que me la quebré. ¿Y que es eso del "señor de la tía Ginny"?

Ginny movió los hombros buscando con la mirada a Antoine, cuando vio a Mark corriendo con Liz en las manos. El niño se desequilibro cuando estaba pasando por el lado de Draco, que por reflejo lo sostuvo antes de que se golpeara. Liz huyo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Merci- Mark le dijo bajito en francés.

Ella sonrió con el gesto de Draco. El siempre decía que los niños eran una peste, que sólo estorbaban, pero en el fondo, bien en el fondo, ella sabía que el sería bueno con ellos. Draco la miro sorprendido al oír lo que el niño había dicho.

-¿El habla francés?- pregunto.

-Es hijo de Fleur… sabes…

Sin embargo, antes de que Draco pudiera decir cualquier cosa, sintió algo helado tocar su nariz. Confundido, miro hacia el lado y vio al pequeño haciendo una segunda bolita de nieve con las manos pequeñitas y luego colocarla en su nariz.

-Es para que mejore- les explico, con aire de quien sabe mucho, antes de que Ginny lo agarrara y lo cubriera de besos.

-¿Este no es el sobrino más lindo del mundo?

-¡Para, tía! ¡Ya soy un niño grande!- le dijo soltándose de los brazos de Ginny y salio corriendo por la nieve.

Draco se esforzaba para no sonreír. Ginny pasó una mano por su rostro, para limpiarle la nieve y se inclino besándolo. Fue un beso extraño, pues los labios de Draco estaban helados y con sabor a hierro por la sangre.

-¿Ei, ustedes dos van a quedarse ahí, fornicando en la nieve toda la noche? Malfoy, mamá dijo que entraras para hacerte una curación en la nariz. No que no me guste la idea de que te desangres hasta morir, pero sería demasiado traumatizante para los niños. –Fred grito, antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.



-Draco, suéltame, deja que me levante, vamos.

-No- Draco gruño, medio inconsciente. Estaba prácticamente encima de Ginny, abrazándola, como en uno de sus ataques de "Pulpo gigante" con la cabeza enterrada entre su cuello y la almohada.

Ginny suspiro. Llevaba más de una hora intentando salir de la cama para desayunar, pero el no la dejaba.

-Tengo hambre, Draco. Vamos hacer un trato: me dejas ir a la cocina, como algo y preparo un desayuno decente y te dejo aquí durmiendo tranquilo. Siempre reclamas porque no puedes dormir conmigo al lado, moviéndome.

-No, no voy a dejar que te vayas. En estos tres días en que no estuviste pude comprobar que, si contigo es difícil dormir, sin ti es imposible. Necesito de alguien a mi lado para poder dormir. –le dijo, la voz apagada por la almohada.

-¿Porqué no llamaste a alguien para que durmiera contigo? ¿Talvez Blaise…?- le dijo, jugando.

-No fue gracioso, Ginevra.- aumento la fuerza del abrazo. –Además, sólo sirves tú.

-Hablando de Blaise, ¿tu fiel escudero no estuvo aquí?- le pregunto. Intentando soltarse de los brazos de Draco, de nuevo.

-Estuvo aquí ayer, pero tuvimos una pequeña discusión y se fue. Pero no te preocupes, en estos días se aparece de nuevo por aquí, de metido, intentando convencerme de que vaya atrás tuyo, lo que ya paso. Por alguna extraña razón el cree que si estamos juntos, tendrá alguna oportunidad con una tal Nadia Hatzemberguer.

-Hummm, talvez el tenga una oportunidad, porque nunca más voy alejarme de ti.- le dijo, girando la cabeza y besándole levemente la nariz roja e hinchada.

-Entonces, ¿te rindes y desistes de los waffles por mí?- le pregunto esperanzado, abriendo los ojos y encontrando los de ella fijos en si. - ¿Te quedas durmiendo conmigo?

-¿Y quien dijo que vas a dormir?- una sonrisa traviesa se formo en los labios de Ginny. –Lamento mucho que no hayas podido dormir en estos días, querido, pero no es mi culpa.

-Igual no tengo sueño…- comento el rubio, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja de Ginny, que estaba roja.



-Hihihihi- Ginny se reía bajito, mientras miraba a Draco.

El paro de comer, al notar que ella se burlaba de el. Los dos estaban sentados en la cama, uno al frente del otro, con una bandeja de desayuno entre ambos. Estaban desayunando, aunque era hora de cenar.

-¿Qué tengo de gracioso?- le pregunto, dejando la tostada en el plato.

-Discúlpame, pero tu nariz, es demasiado graciosa.- exploto en carcajadas.

-¿Graciosa? Tienes suerte, pequeña, mucha suerte de que esta bandeja este entre nosotros, porque sino estarías perdida.

-¿Perdida?- Ginny, tomo la bandeja y la coloco sobre la mesa de noche. –Talvez me gustaría estar perdida. –y diciendo eso empezó a besarle el cuello a Draco. Este a su vez, la abrazo por la cintura, haciendo con que ambos se acostaran sobre las almohadas, nuevamente.



Estaban acostados en la cama, cubiertos por el edredón. Y aun en la oscuridad, los dos tenían los ojos abiertos, uno frente al otro. Ginny estaba acariciándole el cabello a Draco, la única cosa que la hacia saber que el estaba despierto era que, de tiempo en tiempo, Draco soltaba un suspiro y la apretaba más contra si.

-¿No extrañas algo?- el quebró el silencio.

-Era en eso en lo que estaba pensando. Falta algo.

-Una cosita peluda que siempre subía en la cama para interrumpir algo…

-¡Dios, Liz!- Ginny, exclamo, parándose de la cama de un salto.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- le pregunto Draco, sentándose en la cama. -¡Es de madrugada!

Ginny dejo de amarrarse la bata en frente del espejo al oír las palabras de Draco y miro por la ventana. Realmente, estaba muy temprano.

-¡Ahhh, Draco, debe tener frío en la nieve! No recuerdo que Mark la haya entrado cuando nos vinimos. ¡Desde que la vio no la suelta!

-Relájate, probablemente encontró una cama bien calientita para anidarse. Mañana vamos por ella. –Le dijo abrazándola por detrás y deshaciendo el nudo de la bata.

Sonriendo, Ginny observo el reflejo de los dos en el espejo. Observo como la piel de Draco era mucho más blanca que la suya y como el cabello rubio le caía sobre los ojos mientras intentaba desamarrar el nudo. Continúo sonriendo hasta que algo en el reflejo le llamo la atención. Llevándose la mano a una parte específica del cuello, Ginny se aproximo más del espejo, acercando el rostro.

-¡Draco Malfoy, me dejaste una marca!- Silvio entre dientes.

El levanto la cabeza sonriendo maliciosamente y se quito el cabello que le caía en los ojos.

-Es una pequeña venganza por haber dejado que tus hermanos me llamaran "Reno albino de la nariz roja" toda la noche.


	9. Delirio

**Traducción de una fic que me encanta escrita por la autora brasilera Carol… **

Capítulo 9 - Delirio

Odio enfermarme.

No es por el hecho de tener que tomar algún remedio, o ir al hospital. Ese para mí no es el problema. Lo que no me gusta es tener que depender de alguien. Al final, soy un Malfoy.

Cuando era pequeño, no acostumbraba enfermarme con frecuencia. Pero cuando lo hacia, eran siempre muchos días de cama. Tuve neumonía dos veces. Como no, normalmente la mansión era fría, pero en invierno se volvía intolerable.

Tampoco me gusta enfermarme porque normalmente se tiene fiebre, y en ese estado ves el mundo de una manera irreal. No irreal en el sentido de ver sombras danzantes en el techo o sentir que estás en un terremoto. Irreal porque ves las cosas de otro ángulo. Y a veces puedes decir cosas que normalmente no dirías.

El estado febril, y especialmente aquel que provoca delirios, es la ocasión perfecta para decir lo que piensas en voz alta. No cosas malas, solo cosas que nunca te imaginas decir normalmente. Debe ser porque, cuando tienes fiebre, tus neuronas se fríen, y algunas que ya no funcionaban bien deciden rebelarse. No es que ese sea mi caso, claro.

Pero volviendo a la situación de la dependencia. Mi madre nunca tuvo mucho tiempo (¿o paciencia?) para cuidarme cuando estaba enfermo. Quiero decir, ella siempre aparecí­a en mi cuarto para ver si aún estaba vivo, si ya había mejorado, si estaba tomándome todos los remedios o si la niñera estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Yo lo odiaba. Odiaba que me hablara a cierta distancia para no

contagiarse. Odiaba a la niñera gorda torciendo mis mejillas para que me tomara el remedio. Tal vez ese sea el motivo por el que soy un poco hipocondríaco. Cuando siento que estoy enfermándome, tomo todo lo que tenga al alcance para que nadie lo note.

Pero con Ginny es diferente. Porque ella, obviamente, no fue criada de la misma manera que yo. Probablemente su madre no tenía miedo de enfermarse, como la mía. Una vez me contó que uno de sus hermanos (no sé cual, tiene tantos) tuvo fiebre del heno; tres días después, todos en la casa estaban estornudando.

No me gusta enfermarme cerca de Ginny porque me hace parecer (y ser) más dependiente de lo que ya soy. Aunque eso sea imposible. Ella no se aleja de mí hasta estar segura de que estoy bien. Porque se preocupa.

¿Sabes esas personas que dicen que el amor es el mejor remedio? Tal vez en el fondo tengan razón. Porque no logro sentirme mal por mucho tiempo cuando estoy a su lado. Con sus dedos acariciándome la cabeza, sus labios en los míos.

No existe remedio mejor que Ginny. Por eso soy hipocondríaco.

1-Nunca permitas que tu mejor amigo te convenza de hacer algo; siempre eres tú el que termina sufriendo.

2-No te rehúses a tomar cualquier medicamento; créeme, ella tiene métodos eficaces para hacerte cambiar de idea.

3- Intenta permanecer callado cuando tengas fiebre. Puedes acabar diciendo algo que no debes.

-Ginny, ¿Sabes dónde esta la poción para el dolor de cabeza?- Draco

preguntó abriendo al armario del baño.

-¿La que te tomaste ayer no era la última?-respondió, entrando al baño.

Draco apoyó los codos en el lavamanos y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Dio un largo suspiro y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era la última?

-Creí que lo sabias. Y, sinceramente, deberías parar de automedicarte. Vas a acabar haciéndote daño.

-De la manera como me está doliendo la cabeza, creo que sería medio imposible que empeore. ¿Tienes alguna de esas pastillas muggles?

Ella levantó una ceja, mirándolo sorprendida. Entonces, lentamente lo abrazo por detrás, pasando la mano por sus cabellos.

-Debe dolerte mucho de verdad para que quieras un remedio muggle- comentó, dándole un beso detrás de la oreja. Inmediatamente sintió los vellos de la nuca de Draco ponerse de punta. Fue bajando la mano lentamente por su espalda.

-¡Oye, que es eso! ¡Mi bumbum no es una almohada para que lo aprietes así­!-Draco le dijo, fingiendo estar indignado.

-No tengo la culpa si es desproporcional al resto de tu cuerpo.

-¿Desproporcional? ¡Absurdo! ¡Mi cuerpo es perfecto!- al decir eso Draco se giró, quedando frente a Ginny. Pasó las dos manos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó hacia sí­. Cuando estaba casi tocando sus labios, sintió las manos de la chica empujándolo levemente.

-Pensó que te estaba doliendo mucho la cabeza, ¿te puedes concentrar?- le dijo inocentemente, pasando los dedos lentamente por el pecho de Draco.

-¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Qué dolor de cabeza? Estoy en plena forma, puedo concentrarme fácilmente.- Draco la levantó por la cintura, haciendo que Ginny pasara sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. -Eres una niña muy, muy mala- le dijo mientras salían del baño de la habitación y la cargaba hacia la cama.

La depositó cuidadosamente en la cama y se apresuró en quitarse la camisa mientras Ginny intentaba abrirse la cremallera de la falda. Cuando Draco estaba casi librándose del pantalón, ambos escucharon un ruido. El se encogió de hombros, arrodillándose al pie de la cama y comenzó a ayudarla a abrirse la cremallera mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Draco, espera no, cálmate ¡Ve a ver que ruido fue ese!- le dijo intentando alejarse de el.

-Olvídate de eso, debe ser la maldita gata arruinando mi sillón favorito.

-Podría ser Liz si ya la hubiéramos recogido de la casa de mis papás.- se exaltó, haciendo que Draco parara lo que estaba haciendo.

Recolocándose el pantalón rápidamente, Draco recogió la varita, apresurado, y salió del cuarto para ver qué pasaba. Al entrar al estudio, inmediatamente tuvo ganas de golpear el origen del ruido.

-¡Por Merlín, Zabini! ¿Por qué siempre escoges los peores momentos para aparecer?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es así como tratas a tus visitas?

-A las que me incomodan. Y tú representas el 90 por ciento de ellas.

Blaise lo observó: la correa del pantalón abierta, sin camisa, varita en puño.

-¿Aun están recuperando el tiempo perdido?- preguntó espantado.

-Estábamos, hasta que apareciste, como siempre.- Ginny surgió detrás de Draco, completamente vestida.

-Más te vale que tengas un buen motivo para estar aquí­ porque hoy estoy con ciertas tendencias violentas hoy.- le dijo Draco, cruzando los brazos.

-¡Pero claro que tengo un buen motivo! Vine a invitarte al Cóctel de la Orden de los Abogados Brujos. ¿No es genial?

-No, no lo es. Gracias por la invitación, pero no.- al decir eso, Draco empezó a girarse, cuando Ginny lo tomó por el brazo.

-¡Espera! ¿Cuándo es el cóctel, Blaise?

-Eh… humm. Sé que debí avisarles antes, pero es hoy en la noche.- les dijo apenado.

-¡No, Ginny, ni lo pienses! ¡Mi cabeza va a explotar!

-¡Gracioso, porque hace cinco minutos dijiste que no sentías nada!

-¡Por favor! ¡Tienen que ir! ¡Voy a ser el orador, necesito apoyo!- suplicó Blaise, intentando hacer su mejor cara de cachorro perdido.

-¿Apoyo? ¡Hazme el favor!- Draco volvió a girarse y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del estudio.

-Está bien, no tienes que ir. Pero vas tú, Ginny, ¿si?- le preguntó esperanzado.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Draco paró inmediatamente y se volteó lentamente.

-¿Por qué necesitas que mi novia vaya y no yo?- gruño.

-¿Sabes que pasa? Nadia va a estar allí entonces pensé ¿Y si por una gran coincidencia Ginny y ella se encuentran, y Ginny le dice, así­ sin querer, a Nadia que soy un buen tipo?

-¿Quieres que le mienta a la pobre?- Ginny bromeó. -Esta bien, yo voy.

-Ginny, estoy hablando en serio, no me siento bien.

-Está bien, Draco. No es necesario que vayas.

Draco pareció no escuchar las últimas palabras de Ginny. Caminó lentamente hacia Blaise y apuntó con el dedo índice al moreno.

-Me debes una.- diciendo eso, salió del estudio.

-¡Te veo más tarde!- Ginny le dijo y salió detrás de Draco.

Al entrar en el cuarto, Ginny no lo vio en ninguna parte y escuchó el ruido de la ducha. Entró al baño tranquilamente y se quitó la ropa. Abrió la puerta de la ducha entrando de sorpresa, debajo del chorro de agua helada, soltando una exclamación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó asustado, con las manos en el cabello, lavándolo.

-Terminando lo que empezamos.- le respondió, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio uniendo sus labios a los de él.

Cuando Blaise los vio entrando en el salón, corrió hacia ellos. Casi sin saludar a Draco, tomó a Ginny por el brazo y salió andando por el salón, prácticamente arrastrándola.

-Ella ya llegó, esta allí.- susurró el moreno.

-Blaise, ¿por qué estas susurrando?- le preguntó Ginny confundida.

-¡No sé! - alzó los hombros y puso una gran sonrisa cuando vio a una rubia alta, conversando con alguien, una copa de champaña en la mano.

-¡Es ella!

-¡Es alta y muy bonita!- Ginny dijo boquiabierta.

-Si, es linda, lo sé.- respondió, suspirando.

Blaise esperó que el grupo que estaba conversando con la chica se alejara, entonces caminó hacia ella, sonriendo. Inmediatamente al ver que él se aproximaba, Nadia soltó un suspiro resignado y murmuró aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Hola.- le dijo jovialmente.

Ginny solamente le dijo un hola tímido, intentando soltar su brazo del de Blaise. Nadia solamente la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí­!- comenzó Blaise, nervioso.

-Zabini, Esta es una fiesta para abogados. Yo soy abogada. Se supone que este aquí­.

-Err… tiene sentido.- Blaise dio una sonrisita. Vamos a las presentaciones: Nadia, ella es mi amiga Ginevra Weasley. Ginny, ella es Nadia Hatzemberguer, la mejor abogada de Europa.

-Ah, basta, Zabini.

Ginny sonrió al escuchar a Blaise, y entonces apretó la mano de la rubia.

-¡Mucho gusto! Blaise habla mucho de ti­.- Ginny sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Si?- preguntó, sin lograr reprimir una sonrisa.

-Si, MUCHO en realidad.- le dijo Ginny riendo.

-Voy por algo de beber.- Blaise dijo, escondiendo las mejillas rojas y saliendo.

Las dos lo vieron alejarse, y entonces Nadia se giró hacia Ginny y la miró desconfiada.

-¿Entonces eres _amiga_ de Blaise?

-Lo soy. Quiero decir, amiga, pero no ese tipo de amiga que piensas.

-Aja- le dijo, pensativa.

-En realidad es mi novio el amigo de Blaise, pero él mantiene en casa y terminamos volviéndonos amigos.- comentó Ginny.

-¿Y tu novio es?

-El hombre más malhumorado de la fiesta.

-¿Eres novia de Draco Malfoy? ¡Eres una santa!- Nadia exclamó, y las dos se rieron.

-Si, discutimos mucho, pero vale la pena. Vivir con un Slytherin es así. Blaise también es así­, medio cansón. Solo que no es tan malhumorado como Draco.

-En compensación es el hombre más mujeriego del mundo.

-Dios, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Fuiste atropellado por un tren?- le preguntó Blaise, sentándose en la mesa donde estaba Draco.

-Se llama un terrible dolor de cabeza. Estoy cansado y preferiría mil veces haberme quedado en casa, en mi cama calientita. Pero me OBLIGASTE a venir a esta maldita fiesta.- Draco enfatizó la palabra obligaste.

-No, viniste porque quisiste.

-¿Crees que iba a dejar a Ginny venir sola?

-Si eres un maniaco celoso, el problema no es mío. Además, hoy estás insoportable.- Blaise levantó una mano llamando a un mesero.

-Deberías tomar algo para relajarte, ¿quieres un whisky?

-No, Zabini, ya tengo suficiente dolor de cabeza sin beber, no necesito la ayuda de una resaca.- hizo una pausa, pasando los ojos por el salón.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Le presenté a Nadia y las deje conversando.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces miró el reloj y después se giró hacia Draco, levantándose de la silla. -Ellas ya conversaron demasiado. Puede ser peligroso dejar que Ginny hable mucho. Ven, ahora entras tú en el plano.

-Pensé que, humm, ¿cómo dijeron?...no era necesario que viniera.- le dijo, cruzando los brazos y poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica medio torcida. El dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba.

-Escúchame; va a comenzar a sonar música, y, a no ser que quieras algunos buitres encima de tu novia, es mejor que vayas.

Draco, al oí­r eso, inmediatamente se levantó de la silla demasiado rápido, pues luego soltó un gemido de dolor pasándose las manos por la cabeza, despeinándose.

-¿Entonces cuando se van a casar?- Nadia preguntó, mucho más simpática y con una copa en la mano.

-Humm, no sabemos, ¡no hemos marcado la fecha!

-¡Eso es tener prisa! Pero también con Malfoy me demoraría de verdad para estar segura de lo que voy hacer.

-¡Jajajaja!- Ginny se rió ruidosamente. -¡Debes conocer a mis hermanos! ¡Te llevarí­as muy bien con ellos!

Nadia ya iba a responderle, cuando el rubio llegó al lado de Ginny y le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Hola, Hatzemberguer.- le dijo despreciativamente y después volvió su atención hacia Ginny. -¿Quieres bailar?- y salió caminando con ella, que casi no logra murmurar un permiso.

Girándose lentamente para atrás, Nadia casi brinca del susto al ver a Blaise, sonriendo. El le extendió la mano y le dijo riendo:

-¿Será que la bella dama me concede el placer de este baile?

-Menos, Zabini, no estamos en el siglo diecisiete y ya intentaste eso conmigo y no funcionó- le dijo, pero aun así acepto su invitación.

Los dos caminaron hacia la pista de baile, donde estaban Ginny y Draco bailando abrazados. Blaise notó que Draco estaba más pálido de lo usual.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas ir a cenar conmigo mañana?- le preguntó Blaise esperanzado.

-Zabini, por milésima vez- Nadia comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el moreno.

-Está bien, no es necesario que lo digas. Si escucho un no de nuevo voy a empezar a creer que eso es lo único que sabes decir.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué más sabes decir?- indagó, casi sonriendo.

-Olví­dalo, Zabini porque no piensas en nosotros como hermanos, ¿eh?

-Está bien- levantó los hombros, y por algunos segundos Nadia pensó que se librarí­a de sus insinuaciones. Pero por algún motivo no se sentía aliviada ni feliz con eso. Giró el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Blaise.

-¿Qué piensas sobre el incesto?

Nadia no logró retener una carcajada y Blaise aprovechó:

-¿Aún no quieres cenar conmigo? Anda, no soy tan repugnante- Blaise se esforzaba en su mejor expresión de cachorro sin dueño.

Ella se rió un poco, definitivamente ese hombre era un payaso, no dejó de pensarlo. Después se puso seria.

-Cena no. ¿Qué tal un almuerzo?

Del otro lado del salón, Ginny sonreía al ver la escena. Parece que esta saliendo bien, pensó. Después miro a Draco, que estaba meciéndola casi automáticamente, con los ojos semicerrados. Ella levantó una mano y la pasó levemente por su frente, levantando algunos cabellos.

-Dios, estas sudando frío. ¿Aun sientes dolor de cabeza?

-Mucho. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?- le pidió suavemente. Ginny contuvo la risa.

-Claro- ella respondió, dándole un beso en la nariz.

Entraron en el cuarto y Ginny encendió las luces. Draco se restregó los ojos, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para mantenerlos abiertos, y después comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata de su smoking.

-Draco, voy a quitarme el maquillaje, ya vuelvo- y entró al baño, con una mano en la espalda abriendo la cremallera del vestido.

Después de quitarse el maquillaje y cambiarse, Ginny salió del baño con la bata y levantó una ceja al mirar el cuarto. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, el smoking de Draco sobre una poltrona. Mirando para la cama no lo vio propiamente a él, mas si a alguien totalmente inmerso en un mar de cobertores.

Caminó despacio hasta su lado de la cama y cuidadosamente se metió debajo de las cobijas, pasando un brazo alrededor de Draco, con la otra mano le acarició el cabello.

"Caliente, aquí­ hay algo caliente" pensó Ginny al abrir los ojos en mitad de la noche. El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro. Draco tení­a los brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola, como siempre. Pero una cosa le llamó la atención. El estaba anormalmente caliente.

Librándose de los brazos del rubio, llevó una mano hacia su cabeza. Tení­a fiebre. Notó que él sudaba y temblaba un poco. Y lo más extraño de todo es que no parecía incómodo porque estaba moviéndose en la cama. Si hubiera sido en otros tiempos, ya se habría despertado de mal humor y se hubiera ido para el estudio.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y entró silenciosamente al baño, iba a buscar el termómetro. Lo encontró en el armario de pociones y medicamentos. Entonces volvió a la cama y se sentó al lado del rubio, pasando la mano suavemente por su frente.

-Draco- le dijo, en un susurro inaudible. -Copito, despiértate.-

-Humm- él gimió y se cambió de posición en la cama, acostándose de espalda. Los labios le temblaban débilmente y se cubrió aun más con los cobertores.

Aprovechando el cambio de posición, Ginny le colocó el termómetro debajo del brazo. Después de algunos minutos tomó el objeto con cuidado y fue a mirarlo debajo de la luz de la lámpara. Cuarenta grados.

¡Diablos, esta alta! ¿Qué hago?, pensó consigo misma. Examinó la posibilidad de usar el polvo flu para preguntarle a Molly que debía hacer pero eran las tres de la mañana. "Debe haber alguna poción para la fiebre aquí, Draco es casi un hipocondríaco." Se levantó de la cama nuevamente y fue hacia el armario de pociones.

Leyó varios rótulos hasta encontrar una poción anti-térmica.

-Draco, ¡despiértate!- le dijo, al lado de él en la cama, quitándole los cobertores del rostro. Mientras ella fue por el remedio, él se había enredado en ellos hasta quedar completamente escondido. Sudaba y la camisa que usaba empezaba a mojarse.

-No, déjame dormir, tengo frío- le dijo, casi incoherente, intentando cubrirse de nuevo. Pero Ginny lo impidió, sosteniendo las cobijas.

-Sé que estés sintiéndote mal pero debes tomarte esto.

-¡No voy a tomármelo!- le dijo categóricamente, abriendo los ojos.

-Draco, tienes mucha fiebre no quieres que llame a mi mamá para que te lo dé, créeme, ella tiene mil maneras para hacer que te lo tomes en un segundo.

Suspirando intentó sentarse en la cama. Ginny lo ayudó a acomodarse y le dio el frasco. Draco comenzó a tragarse el lí­quido amargo, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con una mano. Cuando terminó hizo una mueca y tosió un poco.

-Ok, ahora puedes volver a dormir.- Ginny lo ayudó a acostarse nuevamente, cubriéndolo bien y acomodándolo en la cama. Apagó la lámpara, pero siguió sentada al lado de él, con la mano en su frente acariciándole el cabello.

Draco despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto. Despertó con ganas de estornudar. Una parte por culpa de la gripa y otra por culpa del cabello rojo que estaba cerca de su nariz. Levantó un poco la cabeza y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la claridad del cuarto, viendo a la dueña del cabello rubro.

Ella estaba medio sentada, medio acostada, totalmente torcida. Su cuerpo se iba hacia un lado y por el ángulo que su cabeza tenía, Draco estaba seguro que despertaría con dolor en el cuello. Con una mano, le retiró una mecha de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro.

Intentó levantarse un poco para intentar acomodarla pero cuando presionó las manos en la cama para sentarse sintió que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Sintió también que aun le dolí­a la cabeza. Al sentir que Draco se movía en la cama, Ginny se despertó asustada, como si se hubiera dormido sin querer.

-Cálmate pequeña, aun no morí- le dijo, cuando Ginny prácticamente saltó sobre él y le tomó la temperatura con las manos en la cabeza y el cuello.

-Creo que el remedio hizo efecto, solo estás un poquito caliente.

-Menos mal, porque no me tomo esa porquería nunca más.- reclamó, torciendo la nariz.

-Claro que vas a tomar más, son tres dosis. Y aun tienes un poco de fiebre.- le dijo, colocándole el termómetro.

-Eso crees.- murmuró, al ver que Ginny se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia el baño. Al escucharlo, paró y dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Yo? Nada- respondió cínicamente.

Algunos minutos después volvió con una bandeja y la dejó encima de la mesa de noche, retirando el termómetro y revisándole la temperatura.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó, mirando la bandeja.

-Una sopa.- respondió sin quitar los ojos del termómetro.

-¿Tu la hiciste? ¿Estás segura que debo tomarla? Ya estoy enfermo.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso, para hacer chistes no pareces tan enfermo.- le dijo, después de guardar el termómetro y ponerle la bandeja en las piernas.

Ella lo observó tomarse la mitad del plato y dejar el resto. Dando un largo suspiro, Draco dijo:

-¿Dónde está esa porquería de remedio?

-Aquí.- le entregó el vaso, sorprendida porque el decidió tomarlo voluntariamente. Ya estaba pensando que tendría que hacer algún tipo de chantaje.

-Voy a dormir, esa cosa da sueño. Deberías hacer lo mismo, sino te vas a enfermarte también- dijo, acostándose nuevamente y cerrando los ojos.

Ginny se acostó, intentando en vano mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo observaba dormir tranquilamente, para al fin sucumbir al sueño.

-Draco, no comiences, pareces un niño pequeño, ¡tómatelo!

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy mejor, no voy a tomármelo!

-¿Mejor? ¡Tienes treinta nueve grados!

Al oír eso Draco se hundió más en la cama cubriéndose la cabeza. Estaban discutiendo sobre el remedio desde que el se había despertado, sudando, y Ginny insistía para que él se tomara la última dosis.

Ginny gruñó por milésima vez en ese día. Imposible, ese hombre era demasiado terco. Antes alegaba que el remedio tenía un sabor horrible, ahora decía que ella era sobre protectora.

-¡Estás obsesionada con hacerme tomar eso porque tienes cargo de conciencia por haberme dejado esperando afuera de la casa de tus papás!- Gritó, medio opacado por las cobijas.

-¡Eres un cretino! ¿No ves que estoy haciendo esto porque te amo y no quiero verte enfermo?- Ginny, ahora roja e irritada, se acercó a Draco en la cama y comenzó a quitarle los cobertores hasta verle los cabellos rubios. -O te tomas esto, o no vas a dormir en el mismo cuarto que yo por mucho tiempo. Mucho de verdad.

Draco pensó un rato en la propuesta de Ginny. No era una propuesta, era más bien un chantaje, porque las dos alternativas eran terribles para el. Sin destaparse la cabeza, sacó una mano hacia fuera para sostener el vaso.

-No, quiero ver que te lo tomes, para estar segura que lo vas a beber todo.

-No eres la mujer con quien me voy a casar, eres un general- masculló, destapándose y tomando el vidrio. Se bebió la mitad haciendo una mueca y después puso una expresión suplicante para no beberse el resto.

-Todo.- le dijo ella, sentándose en la cama.

Después de que estuvo segura de que se había tomado hasta la última gota, Ginny aproximó un poco más el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco entonces levantó una mano y giró el rostro de ella uniendo sus labios.

-Me irritas tanto pero no puedo estar lejos de ti.- le dijo, sentándose en la cama dejando que él colocara la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Debe ser mi increíble encanto Malfoy.- dijo convencido, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la mano de Ginny acariciarle el cabello.

-Tu encanto Malfoy no funciona desde que dejaste de usar pañales y perdiste esas mejillas rosadas.

El no respondió, apenas movió la cabeza e hizo un ruido, que más parecía el maullar de un gato.

-Sabes, me gusta cuando te enfermas. Puedo cuidarte.- comentó distraía, aun acariciándolo.

-Siempre supe que te gustaba verme sufrir, torturarme pero a pesar de que eres mala conmigo, aun te amo.

-¿Sabías que te pones muy gracioso cuando tienes fiebre?- se rió, ligeramente sorprendida por la repentina declaración. Bajó la cabeza besándolo nuevamente.

-¿Sabías que vas hacer una buena madre? Cuando tengamos hijos, vas a cuidar muy bien de ellos.

Ginny paró inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó estática. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaban juntos, Draco había hablado alguna vez de hijos.

Es obvio que ella sabía que el no soportaba niños y que cada vez en que iba a recogerla en el trabajo, pasaba algo increíblemente gracioso para Ginny y extremadamente penoso para Draco relacionado con alguno de sus alumnos.

Pero tal vez, ahora que se iban a casar, había decidido tocar el asunto. Tal vez en el fondo, bien en el fondo, le gustaran los niños. QuizÁs quería tener una familia.

Ginny respiró hondo. Una, dos veces y entonces le preguntó:

-¿Draco, quieres… quieres tener hijos?- dijo rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado.

Y esperó. Estaba sosteniendo la respiración esperando una respuesta. Tal vez aquello había sido solo un comentario aleatorio. Esperó. Nada. Miró hacia abajo, encontrando al rubio dormido profundamente. Ginny, tienes que parar de soñar, se regañó a si misma, y retirando la cabeza de él de sus piernas delicadamente, se acostó. En el ángulo correcto, podrían ver que Draco Malfoy abría los ojos en la oscuridad y cerraba los dientes con fuerza.

n/a: La fiebre del heno es solo una alergia al polen de diversas plantas durante la primavera y el verano.

N/T: Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que sacan unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta fic y que sacan otros para dejar una review…

Unas gracias muy especiales a ViviWeasley que me ayudo corrigiendo los errores de este capítulo… Gracias de nuevo Vivi…

Eso es todo… Que lo hayan disfrututado…


End file.
